


The Warmth of Russia

by AnaJo_Skylark



Series: The Capital Series [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Capital Series, F/M, Fanfiction, Hetalia, Implied mental illness, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-12 02:56:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 31,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11728047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaJo_Skylark/pseuds/AnaJo_Skylark
Summary: Lily Connelly is a strong willed Londoner, one that never stood for less. Always making sure everything was perfect. She was top of it all, class, career, and money. Yet she felt empty, wanting answers to her dreams. She hears him, day and night. His soft crying turning to painful wails; the whispers only adding to the mystery. The dreams itself were haunting. To find the answers she hoped for, she moves to the large country of Russia, praying that the whispers that taunt her to come to the Mother Land.Once there, she finds herself in a difficult moment only to be rescued by a man that questions her very soul.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is part two of my stories, The Capital Series. To understand more, please read The Heart of France. All characters belong to their rightful owner, Hidekaz Himaruya.

The orchestra played, the choir sang, and the lead character belted their solo. The play was going without a hitch, everything seemed perfect. Well, only to the untrained eye.

"Net! Net, net." Lily yelled at the stage. "Gogi, go... Ah screw it! Do it again!"

Lily marched back to her seat, resting her head on her hands. She massaged her temples, hoping to rid the forming migraine. The group of actors had been on the same scene for a week, always missing the little piece that held the whole play together.

"You are quite rough in them, da?" Her assistant said to her.

"You want this to run with no problems?" She told the woman.

"This isn't England though Lil, this is Russia." Vera stated.

"I understand that, yet they want me to be as if I never left the bloody country."

"You are strong willed, that is what makes you stand out here."

"No," Lily pointed her finger at Vera, "It's the fact of my poor Russian and British accent that set it off."

"You have the tenacity of a babushka." Vera laughed.

Lily smiled at her joke, "I'm an old soul trapped in a twenty-year-old body."

"A short body at that." Vera poked.

"Funny. I can't help I'm only five two." Lily stated.

Vera laughed at her, she was one of the only people that stood up for Lily when she finally got here. Between work with the capital and theatre, she also was her neighbor in the apartment building.

"Only you. Dinner at my place or yours?"

"Do I really have to cook?" Lily moaned.

"No, I can cook at your place if you want." Vera suggested.

"No, what you really mean is you want to play with Whiskey until shit burns in the pots."

"That was one time."

"And the last time."

The two women laughed as the scene started again, the cast getting the scene to Lily's liking. She coached them for the next few scene, hoping things would take off after everything.

"Miss Connelly?" A stern voice echoed the theatre.

Lily hesitated, knowing the voice and the reason behind it. As much as the cast and crew could drive her nuts, she would've dealt with them better than where she had to go next.

"Da?"

"You're needed at the Kremlin, business as usual." The man said turning on his heels and leaving.

"Of course I am. Always needed to deliver hell." She said under her breath.

Jumping down from the stage, she gathered her things and glanced at Vera.

"Look like no diner for me. Check Whiskey for me then?"

"Don't I always? I'll leave borshch for you then."

"Spasibo." And with that, Lily left the theatre to enter the diplomatic hell she knew too well.

 

"Bloody fucking hell that was a waste of time!" She steamed off into the cool night. "All for a disagreement in Europe."

Lily couldn't argue, she was good at debating and getting her point across, but the moment you put a whole bunch of 'I'm better than you' men in the mix, well she became invisible. She was lucky enough that the Russian president stood up for her during the time. He seemed to stand for her more than her own country. Granted the prime minister worked with her parents, and her leaving for Russia left one hell of a sour taste in their mouths.

Making her way down the street, she mentally cursed whomever decided to have that meeting last minute.

A car horn blared, she turned to see a young man standing on the corner of the road. Without hesitation, Lily pulled him over to her, falling into the snow-covered walkway.

"Jesus Christ Almighty!" She said as the car sped by, barely a care in the world.

"Good lord, are you alright?" She asked the boy.

The boy's frantic eyes darted around, looking for something. Glancing around Lily saw a bag of apples laying in the snow.

"Yablaki?"

"Chto?" He muttered.

Lily walked over to the bag and brought it to him, "Yablaki? I think I'm saying it right."

"English?" He asked.

"What? Oh, wait, yes. Yes, I speak English."

"Thank you. You saved me. But I don't think my boss will be very happy. I lost some of the apples." He quivered in fear.

"To hell with your boss then. You could've died if it wasn't for me. He can deal with a few less apples." She told him.

"You're a strong woman, aren't you?

Lily looked at the young man, taking in his features under the lamppost. He had mousy brown hair and bright blue-purple eyes, full of wonder. His short stature and young features made him look almost childlike.

"I have my moments." She replied, "What's your name?"

"Raivis."

"Lily." She held out her hand, "Nice to meet you. And if your boss gives you issues, have him find me."

"I don't think he'll do that but thank you." He said gathering himself. "Thank you for saving me Lily."

And then he was gone, walking down the way as if nothing happened.

"Only in Russia." She said to herself, making her way down the street once more.

A small cry disturbed her stride, she knew that tone, that small weep of sadness. Dammit it was happening again. She hadron hurry before it got worse, she needed away from what was triggering it. Picking up her pace, she moved faster to her apartment complex, the crying becoming more pronounced and heavy. She shook in fear, she waited for it to get worse like it always did, the voices joining it soon.

"Find him." It began. "Love him."

It chanted as the crying intensified. The pained wail was coming soon. She could feel it. Lily was practically running to her place now, wanting to silence it all. The chanting whispers and the man crying, it was becoming too much.

The building was finally in sight, just as the wailing began. The pain, hurtful, sobs that wracked her very soul filled her ears. She could barely concentrate as it pierced her ears, she managed to stumble into the building, and it started to quiet down.

Lily leaned against the door, her tears cascading down her cheeks. How she hated those moments. Yet at the same time, she grew to worry over the cry. She wanted to know why he hurt and who hurt him. Yet to no avail she had no answers once more.

The whispers still echoed in her head, this time there was no nagging of Moscow and St. Petersburg. She was ready to just give up her search.

"Keep looking. Find him. Love him." They repeated.

"Yea yea, I know. Hard to do that when you have no idea what you're searching for." She said.

Gathering her wits, she made her way to her place, hoping they'd go away or lead her to what she needed. Because she was tired of this fruitless game.


	2. Chapter 2

"Take this." Vera said as she rummaged the cupboard.

Reaching her hand out, Lily felt the white pills drop into her palm. Grabbing the water in front of her, she downed the mix and hoped it would kill the migraine.

"How long did it last this time?"

"Long enough."

Vera was few of the people that knew of her nightmarish life of the screams and voices, she somehow accepted them and tried to help her more than her family ever did. Lily could still feel the cool rooms and itchy clothing.

"When you dream do you see anything? Well, anything knew at least." Vera asked.

"Net. Same as usual. A dark room with a bed and the other is a long corridor." Lily said, rubbing her temples again.

"There has to be some connection with it all."

"What would it be Vera? I've tried my best since I got here. Went to St. Petersburg and all sites of Moscow. Nothing. Nada. Zip. Zilch."

"The voices stopped once you got here?"

"Net. They just repeat. Find him, love him. I want to know who him is? I believe it's the man crying but I want to know more dammit."

Lily looked over at Vera, she knew her friend was concerned for her. "Look love, I know you're trying to help. I just believe I'm far from help."

"If it's continuing, then it's not over. There's reason for you being here, just have to find it."

"I'm hoping it's sooner rather than later."

"I do agree there. On other news, our big boss left a message for you, meeting in the morning. Some kind of new assignment."

Lily moaned in protest, the last thing she wanted was more work to pile up on her. Of course, it was all during her side job as well.

"No backing out for us huh?"

"Not me." Vera corrected, "Just you."

"What?!" Lily shouted.

"Da."

"Bloody bollocks! This is insane, how on earth am I to do all this?" She dropped her head onto the table, making the migraine worse.

"You never know, maybe they cleaned the plate for you, you never know." She said cleaning her bowl.

"If that's the case, I better have nothing on that desk tomorrow."

 

She was proven right for once. All her cases and meetings were cleared for the month, not a day or week, a month. Whatever the staff wanted her for was big.

"Privet Miss Connelly." The old woman at the desk greeted.

"Privet. Is he in?" Lily asked.

The woman gave a short nod as she began her work once more.

Knocking twice, she opened the door and walked over to the president's desk.

"Hello Lily, how are you?"

"Fine. You sir?"

"Quite well." He said as he rose from his desk. "You are wondering what's going on?"

Lily nodded. She learned it was easy to just accept the sudden changes and such. To argue over things like this lead to more headaches than it was worth.

"Well as of now I have Vera taking on your previous tasks. As for you, I have something more complex." he began. "You are one of the best with diversity and skills of world trade and wars. I'm hoping things do not escalade to the point before me. However, if it does, I want top minds at the front of it all and you are one of them. England, itself, is saying you should be out front with it."

"Thank you sir, but if it is war that is coming to the country, why me? Why not your lead generals or top men of the country like yourself?" she questioned.

"That is due to them watching. They wouldn't expect a woman to be able to handle something like this. It's why I'm relying on you. With it, you will be with another." he stated.

"Another sir?"

"Yes, he is unique to this country. He has been a big part of everything yet no one knows of him."

"That's quite interesting, so a James Bond sort of person then."

The president laughed, "Not like that, too much Hollywood there. Let's just say he is better than that."

Lily looked at the man in wonder, who the hell was she dealing with? Giving a small nod, she understood her position. No talking, no sharing, no anything until everything was complete.

"Oh and if he tells you to do something, follow it." he warned as he handed her the address, "He doesn't take well to people who defy him."

Lily laughed, "You do know who you're talking to right?"

He smiled at her, "Yes, that's why I said it."

Giving him a small nod, she made her way out the door only to bump into someone.

"Oh, izvinite!" She said, glancing up. "Raivis?"

The young man looked at her, "Oh, Lily, right?"

"Da, you're in a rush too huh?"

"Always for my boss."

"He didn't give you issues, did he?" She remembered their encounter and his words to her.

"No, not really. Upset at first but when I explained he seemed to be okay."

Lily nodded at him, he seemed so young to her, barely out of school young. He also seemed afraid of his own shadow.

"I best hurry and meet with the president like Mr. Braginski asked me to do. Goodbye, Miss Lily." He said finally entering the doorway.

Braginski? Why did that name sound familiar? Shaking her head, she grudgingly made her way to the address he gave her, praying hell didn't await.

 

"Braginski, Ivan Braginski? Are you kidding me?! Lily, what did you get yourself into?" Vera shouted on the other end.

Lily was starting to regret telling her friend what she was doing, not only was government knowing what she was stating but the woman was going nuts on the other end.

"I'm just doing what the president asked me, nothing more. It can't be truly that bad."

"You never have seen the man. Granted, I was told he is fine looking but he is a tank of a man, hear me, TANK!" she shouted once more, making Lily hold the phone out.

"You do exaggerate my dear. That Igor fellow at the pub was 'great looking' even though he has most of his teeth busted out."

"Most people here are that way. Settle issues with a fight, make it known who is who. I'd rather have one with few teeth than one that takes Krokodil." Vera stated.

Lily shuddered at the thought, a couple of news stories with press pictures, and a late-night encounter with an addict was enough to have her skin crawl when the drug was mentioned. Something else she was working on putting an end to.

"Besides, if a man doesn't have teeth, he can't do much damage to your flower when down there."

"Woman, the last thought I need is the image of a toothless man giving me oral pleasure. Disgusting." She said turning her nose up.

Vera laughed, "You say that because you never really had a real man before."

"I've had my encounter and a partner. It was enough to sober me from the great pool of love for a while."

"That's because your first wasn't much of a man. He was too skinny."

"This is why I can't tell you anything."

"You love me."

"That I do." Lily said finally seeing the street she needed. "Alright love, I must be off. I'm almost there. I'll call on my way home. Deal?"

"Deal. I'll have stroganoff ready when you get here."

"Mmm stroganoff. Spasibo."

"Da."

Shutting her phone, Lily glanced down the long road. It seemed so out there and open compared to the city, but this was the other side of Moscow. Nothing seemed ordinary at times. Finally, the numbers came to sight and her jaw dropped.

"How on earth does a single man live in this place?" she stated aloud as she pulled into the home.

People were lucky to own apartments in the country without having multiple families within them. Hell, Vera and herself were just damn lucky with government to get where they were. But this?

The beautiful home sat tucked away into the woods, enough to see the city limits yet be hidden from the world. It was breathtaking. She placed the car in park, killing the engine as she glanced up at the home. It was a mix of traditional and modern, almost like an American cabin in the Appalachians.

"Wow." she sighed aloud once more. Gathering her wits and notebooks, she brought herself out and up the steps.

Giving the door three knocks, she waited for the man to appear. The dripping of the melting snow gave sign that the harsh winters were finally over. Lily sighed in relief. Not that London winters weren't bad on their own, but they couldn't top these. Coming here in January was one of her mistakes, the extreme cold and heavy snow was something she wasn't used to but she adjusted to the harshness quite quick. She patiently waited for a Russian summer.

Light footsteps made their way to the door, finally opening. There stood a young man, dishtowel in hand as he looked down to her.

"Ar galiu tau padėti?" he asked.

"Oh crud, uh, lord. Uh, Ivan Braginski? Yavleze zhe oh demoy. Oh, bloody hell, I butchered that."

The green eyes man stared at her, "You speak English?"

"Oh thank god, yes I do." she exclaimed, "I do apologize if I offended you in anyway."

The man laugh waving his hand, "No not at all. You were very close to Russian. Only two syllables off. It's not my first but I do understand it."

"I'll take a guess you didn't speak Russian when you opened the door?"

"Ne." he said, letting her in, "Lithuanian. I'm Toris. How about this in Russian, kak dela?"

Lily laughed at him, "Easy, harasho. I'm Lily Connelly."

"Nice to meet you Miss Connelly. You are looking for Mr. Braginski?" he asked, seeming to shake at the mention of the man.

"Da, are you ok?"

"What? No really I'm fine. He's right this way." Toris said once again waving his hands around.

Strange. He seemed more frightened that she asked. Like he was going to get thrashed if something was wrong. Walking farther into the vast home, Lily's mind became foggy, distant, cluttered, a warning. Oh, no, they were coming.

"This way. Find him, love him." they chanted back into her head.

Lily tried to drown out the voices as best as possible. She hoped Toris found the man soon before she went farther into the depths of the chants. It seemed to get louder as he guided her to an office door.

"No, this way." they said.

Lily's head snapped to the direction of the voices. There was no way.

"Toris, ketoy eto devotshka?" someone asked behind them.

"Oh Mr. Braginski, it's you. This is Lily Connelly; she is here for you." Toris said swinging around to meet the man.

Lily turned around and her eyes widened in surprise. Vera wasn't kidding. This man wasn't like most. Over six foot, broad in his shoulders and muscles that were visible. Her word for him was right, a tank. His innocent smile was hiding the dark aura she could feel beneath his exterior, which means he meant business. And lucky for Lily, she was the one doing business, yay...not.

"Ah yes, you are the one he spoke of. Come." he said turning on his heels and making his way elsewhere.

"Come?" Lily said aloud, "Do I look like a dog?"

"It'd be wise not to argue." Toris said as the door opened and closed. "Quickly."

Not arguing with the man, she hurried and followed Ivan. The whispered nagged at the back of her head, quieter than usual yet there. She was puzzled yet worried. What had she gotten herself into.

A door was opened as Ivan gestured her inside. She made her way in, seeing the large desk with papers and more upon it. She felt herself groan at the sight of the work.

"Do not worry, that is all mine. Not for you." he said going to the desk.

"Vody?" he asked.

"Net, spasibo." she declined the water as she sat down. "Now, business."

"Straight away I see. Strong woman, both in spirit and mind. I like that. The president gave me a wild card."

"Not in your life." she muttered under her breath.

She watched him shuffle things around on the monstrous wooden desk, waiting to see what he would pull out of it. She took everything she could at that moment. His beige blonde bangs fell as he searched the desk, his thin lips in a small curl, his neck hidden under a large scarf. A scarf in May? He was a mystery and a part of her wanted to crack him open and understand the mystery.

"As of now you know the occurring discussion of a possible war, this is our big target and who we believe is starting it." Ivan said, breaking her thoughts.

"Alright then. This mass group, is there a name?" she questioned.

"Not yet. We are still trying to find their location." handing her the folder. "This is your work as of now. We are also working on another set of terrorist attacks and drug issues as well."

"Krokodil." she said.

"Da. A mess." he said.

"Agreed. One encounter and research is enough to sober me."

"Encounter?"

"Outside a pub in the city. Nothing to fret about." she reassured, the last thing she needed was an over protective partner. "I do have an idea of what that system may be and where it's located. I need a little more evidence with law and-"

"Net."

Lily was shocked, "Net?"

"Da." he said handing her the last folder, "You are to leave the drug case alone. Stay with what I handed you. It's better."

"Excuse me, but as I said I have things that make it worthwhile and without it and my friend's work, you won't have anything to back it." Lily stated.

Ivan glared at her, slowly making his way over to her. Standing over her. A chill ran down her spine, his eyes bored into her being, barking a deaf order.

"You are to stay away from the Krokodil and the rest that are aligned with that, am I clear?" he said with that childlike smile, "If you don't, you will find yourself back in the small office you clawed your way out of."

"Are you threatening me?" her anger rose as he spoke to her.

"Net. I'm just telling you what will come if you defy me. So, you will listen, da?"

Lily glared at him, slowly hating this meeting and the work she now had to deal with. "Bet my ass I'll stay out of it." she thought to herself.

With a halfhearted smile, she nodded at him, "Alright. That will be your doing. I'll work on these. But if you need anything, don't hesitate to ask."

"Oh I do have one thing."

Her stomach dropped, regretting ever opening her mouth, "Yes?"

"In Russia we have tradition of women. I think you know that. Since all business will take place either at the Kremlin or here, I do expect you to be fully presentable." he smiled.

Presentable?! Was he mad? From what she heard it was only women that were dating or married that were supposed to dress up for everything for every day, not the single happy ones. She opened her mouth to speak her mind but his face became uncomfortably close to hers. His eyes, a strange amethyst color, bored into hers.

"You understand me, da?"

"Da," she said through gritted teeth, realizing her defeat with the jobs and her own dignity, "I understand."


	3. Chapter 3

Vera laughed at Lily as she paced around the room, going off on another tangent of angry spells toward the man she was dealing with.

"Vera, I'm not laughing." she chucked her heel at her.

"I know you're not but damn I am." she laughed. "These moments with you are hilarious."

"I'm glad you find hilarity." she stormed over to the table, slamming her bag down.

"Ever since you've been working for Braginski, you have had these fits at least twice a day. Heck, I think I should record them and see what the internet thinks."

"If it wasn't for my job, I would have popped him by now."

"Oh, come on, don't tell me Ivan Braginski isn't that-" Vera couldn't even finish her sentence as she busted out in laughter.

"You know it is. Since day one it's been nothing but 'Why don't you be a good girl and organize those papers with Toris.' or 'Keep your nose where it belongs and not on my desk.' or wait how about this one, 'You sure you are dressing best?' as my ass pops out every time I bend the hell over for anything!"

For the last two weeks Lily, had done the man's bidding and didn't argue with anything he told her to do. What irritated her was the fact he wouldn't let her fully work on things, especially the Krokodil.

Well, what little he knew was better for her as well. Lily had been secretly gathering intel like mad and finally had enough for Vera to nab one of the biggest dealers and makers. She was quite proud of herself snooping under his large nose. Heck, she was humming the Mission Impossible theme during it.

Vera sighed as she wiped her eyes, "Ok, now that you have made my sides ache, it's time for us to head to the theatre."

"True. Give me a moment to escape this outfit." Lily stated, wanting to rid the day away.

Lily's headache was just the beginning of a new once she got to the theatre, the actors practically did what they wanted and ignored her at every turn as Vera searched for the programs and documents for the group.

"Once again, from the top." she said for the umpteenth time.

Viktor, their one partner in the small program, shouted her words in Russian to them finally getting them to listen.

"I hate to break bad news but I think the folder is at the apartment. I'll run and get it." Vera said, gathering her bag.

"Are you sure dearie? It's not here in the back office?" Lily questioned.

"Net. I checked everywhere. I think I left them on my desk. I'll be right back. You have issues use Viktor." and with that Vera was out the door.

"Grand." Lily mumbled to herself.

A set of sour notes and a thud caught her attention. Glancing up she saw the one actress was dropped on her bottom and the chorus looked at Lily in worry.

"Are you fucking kidding me? Of all things, you do that? Anna, are you alright?" Lily shouted.

"Da." came the mousy voice.

"How hard is it to keep together and stay on the right path with everything? We have gone over this whole scene for days now and yet not one of you have it right!"

"Hmph!" the lead actress crossed her arms and glared at Lily, finally blasting her with a string of Russian so fast that she could barely catch up with it.

"Enough!" Lily slammed her fist down on the table.

"Lily." Viktor spoke up.

"Yes?"

"She's saying you can't understand what they are doing. The piece is too hard for them." he explained, "She said you have no place to talk. You can't do anything Russian, especially in the play."

Lily's blood boiled to its max. "I can't do Russian stuff? Fine then, shoo! All of you, off to the sides. I'm coming up."

The cast scattered to the sides, letting Lily have the stage's limelight. Cracking her neck, she gave a small sigh and nodded to the pianist. If she could do one thing Russian, it was this. And she could thank her whispers and dreams for this. As the gentle melody lifted in the air, Lily felt as if she was being watched by unseen eyes. One that was curious of her, and another that wanted her dead. Shaking her head, she let the music take her to the dreams as she began to sing.

 

"Bozhe moy." Ivan whispered as Lily began to sing Bayushki Bayu.

Iryna sang that song to him after the fall of the Soviet and WWII, along with...no he refused to think of them. It was a painful past he hated to relive.

The sweet lullaby filled the air as Lily hit every note perfectly and spoke Russian as if it was her natural tongue. To say he was intrigued with her was an understatement, he was slowly becoming infatuated with the honey blonde. She was a wild spirit that brought trouble to him, but he found it fun to tease her.

His phone pulled him away from Lily as it vibrated impatiently in his pocket.

"Allo?" He answered, annoyed at the interruption.

"It's me sir." Eduard replied, "I tracked down the source and where their next target is."

"Good, you know what to do."

"That's the thing. It came from the house and tracked to an apartment. I think someone didn't heed your warning."

Ivan's blood ran cold, "Gde?"

"I'm sending out a request for officers-"

"Gde?!" Ivan gritted out.

"Exactly where you think."

Ivan looked down to the stage, listening to Lily finish the lullaby. Why couldn't she have just listened to him in the first place?

"I'll be back later then." Ivan said ending the call and making his way for the door.

He had to beat them there. No doubt about it. He just prayed he was fast enough.

 

"Viktor, has Vera come back at all tonight?" Lily asked picking up the last script.

"Net."

"Odd." She pondered, "Wonder where she went?"

"Knowing her, she got caught with other stuff." Viktor reassured her.

"I guess you're right. Alright then, have a good night Viktor. Do svidaniya." She said walking to her apartment.

"Do svidaniya." He replied.

Lily was still wondering what Vera could be up to. Only thing that crossed her mind was the fact of the Krokodil. Maybe things got better on the branch end. She hoped in her case after gathering all she did.

The eerie sensation of being watched sent a cold chill down her spine. Glancing around, she saw nobody around the neighborhood, but the sensation just got stronger. Rushing as fast as she could to the building, Lily threw herself through the doors, running to her apartment door. She fumbled her keys, dropping them to the ground.

"Bollocks." she whispered, bending to get them.

A small breeze caught her attention as it caressed her cheek. Looking at the wooden door, she noticed that it wasn't fully shut.

"Vera?" she said pushing it open. "Vera, darling, where are you?"

Lily slowly made her way into the small space. Noting seemed out of place. Everything seemed to be the same as they left. Vera's purse and keys sat on the table, pure sign her friend was home. She looked for any other sign of her friend, the only life she could recognize was Whiskey's meowing from the bedrooms.

She shook her head, "Work tire you out that much? Didn't think you'd nap on a rehearsal night Vera."

Lily entered the bedroom, the calm she had died abruptly as a strong copper scent hit her. She didn't have to go far to find the source. Horror filled her as a scream built up in her throat. She couldn't be seeing this, no, not Vera. This only happened in movies, not real life. Yet, there she was. Her throat viciously slashed ear to ear, her still chest soaked with the crimson liquid. Her hands, arms and legs covered in cuts in defense. Vera's sweet blues were now dull and staring right into Lily. Almost like it was Vera telling Lily it was all her fault it happened to her.

She finally let out the scream, only to be muffled by a hand and cloth. Lily fought the intruder, screaming against them, thrashing herself around, doing whatever she could to escape the hell she witnessed. Cold Russian was growled into her ear as a blade met her neck. She choked back a sob as she struggled against them. A sudden pain ravaged her head, slowly her world became a blurred fog. Yells and scuffling broke out around her as she slumped to the ground. She watched through blurry eyes as the assailant was fighting a monster of a person, only to lose as a long object met them. For a moment, Lily accepted this fate. She had sealed it after disobeying, now Vera was dead and so was she.

The tall figure came over to her, inaudible, garbled words were spoken as she finally fell into the darkness. The last sight she had was someone's violet eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

The room was warm, yet she still felt cool. Her hand was the warmest on her at this point. Ah death, how she awaited it. Her time was near. She knew that, accepted it. Yet, he still refused to believe it.

"Net." he spoke sharply, she could hear his tears falling behind his words.

"You know it's near, my dear." she assured him, as the room faded to black.

The darkness melted away as the cold hallway came to view. Arguments were everywhere.

"What do you mean the train didn't get the family? They were to be on it, Eduard."

"I know that Iryna, but they're not."

"Where is the Royal Family?!" the shout echoed the hall, bringing everything to a screeching halt.

As soon as it all began, it all faded once more...only to bring the painful sobs and wails that join the dreams.

Lily's eyes flew open. Her dream, it was so real, plus there was more than usual. She sighed as the dream filled her head with more unanswered questions and wants. Another headache plagued her as she tried to raise her head. Groaning, she slammed her face back into the silken pillow she clung...Lily paused for a moment. This wasn't her pillow cover, let alone her pillow at all.

Sitting right up through the blinding pain, Lily looked around to see where she was. Sure, enough it wasn't her room, hell it wasn't even her apartment...the memory flooded back into her. Vera's dead body on the bed, the attacker attempting to kill her, and the final person talking to her.

"It was a dream, all a dream, wasn't it?" she said aloud to herself. "Yes, a dream. You went out to the pub afterwards with Viktor and Vera and had one too many to drink and Viktor being the nice man he is, took us both to his place and we are all safe and sound with no harm to anything, right?"

Glancing down, she found herself in her sleep shirt. Her sporty and boy-shorts hiding her dignity.

"At least you're not naked, Lily." she reminded herself. "So, where the hell am I?"

A small meow pulled her head to the edge of the bed, there sat Whiskey, begging her for her attention.

"Whiskey, what are you doin-" she couldn't finish as her surroundings came into total view.

The bedroom was monstrous, having its own fireplace within its center. The large sofa sat to the left of the large windows as the morning sun cascaded across the room. Everything she owned was in the room. From her clothes to her small knick-knacks from England, it all was there.

"Alright, this is no longer funny." she said getting out of the massive bed. "Come here Whiskey."

The fluffy cat darted out the open door, looking back at her to follow him. Grabbing a pair of shorts, she followed the damned cat, hoping she wouldn't run into someone. Ok, scratch that. She wanted to bump into at least Viktor.

"No, come back here Whiskey." she said perusing the feline, "What if it's a rapist's house and we're just his next victims? Whiskey, damn cat, get back here. I find a bucket with lotion in it, you are on your own."

Whiskey evaded her all the way downstairs, into a small parlor area. Oddly this room seemed familiar. Clinking of dishes and an opener caught her ears, he was heading to the kitchen.

"No Whiskey, get back here, you stupid cat. Don't leave me out here for food." she chided him as he flew into the kitchen.

A low chuckle came from the room making Lily freeze, "Privet koshka, kak dela?"

No. There was no way. It couldn't be. Looking back at the parlor area, she realized fully where she was. Making her way to the kitchen door, she glanced into finally see the voice. Whiskey was weaving and rubbing himself against his legs as he placed the last bit of meat in the bowl and dabbing it with a spot of milk. Impatient like usual, Whiskey jumped up onto the counter and dove into the bowl. With a small laugh, he picked up the fluff ball and placed him and the bowl on the floor.

"Net." he said, petting Whiskey's orange head.

Lily's throat went dry. Ivan continued to pet Whiskey as he ate the meal up. Of all places, how did she end up here?

As on cue, Ivan's amethyst landed on her blue hazels. "Oh, dobroye utro Lily. How are you feeling?"

His tone was flat and natural to the untrained sounds, but deep within it she could hear worry and troubled. The visions of Vera haunted her once more, her throat clamped shut as her eyes watered and burned.

"Ivan?" she got out.

"Da?"

"Was I dreaming?" she asked, feeling her mind crack under the truth.

"Lily."

"Please, tell me it was all a dream. A nightmare to be correct."

Ivan sighed, he didn't look at her. She could see he was trying to find the right words to console her with.

"Tell me that I didn't find my best friend like I did. That I just got stone cold drunk and you found me and brought me here and the moment I open my phone, there will be almost twenty worried messages from her and that my things being in that room mean nothing." Lily was practically pleading that her thoughts were real.

"Please tell me that it didn't happen Ivan. Please tell me I didn't get my best friend killed." she said with a broken sob.

"Net, net. It wasn't you Lily. You did nothing wrong on your account." he told her.

Lily felt a tremor roll through her body, she wanted to hear him say she was ok, but she knew deep down.

"Ivan, where is...where..." she couldn't finish.

"Lily, I'm sorry." he said attempting to come over and comfort her.

"My god, I got her killed." she cried into her hand.

"Net Lily, I told you that. There was more there than we thought. Lily, listen to me, pozhaluista." he said, cupping her cheek.

"No, don't touch me!" Lily yelled, shoving him away.

Ivan stumbled back, his back hitting the table and chairs. Whiskey dodged out of the chaotic room. Through tear stained eyes, Lily realized she had assaulted her coworker. She stared at the befuddled man, his own mind trying to reel in what just happened. before he could utter a word, Lily took off for the room. No hesitating as he shouted her name. Once passed the large door, she slammed it shut, mentally begging the world to leave her alone. But as cruel as the world was, her mind fogged over as the small crying and whispers began.

"No." she said taking herself over to the couch, "Leave me alone please."

Clutching her head and ears, it grew louder and louder, the wails and chants echoed within her head, demanding its way to her.

"Shut up!" she yelled at them, dropping to her knees. "Please, just leave me alone. God, just let this fucking madness stop, I beg you. Please."

Lily held tight to her ears, leaning her head against the cool fabric of the sofa. Vera's mangled body came to view once more, the overwhelming guilt she felt was more than anything she had experienced. She sobbed out everything she felt at that moment, hoping it would bring peace to her mind.

 

Iryna told him to leave Lily be, to let her mind settle the truth. Ivan hated the thought of her being alone in such a hurt time. He hated it himself. Granted, he wasn't always alone. The Baltics and his sisters were always there. But he listened to what she said and let the British woman be.

Tray in hand, he walked to her door and listened. A melancholy silence filled the space, one he was extremely familiar with. Ivan shook his head and gave the door three knocks.

"Lily?" He said, opening the door.

Ivan found her sitting upon the large sofa, her eyes watching the outside world. He could see the year stains upon her cheeks, how she still shook slightly with emotion. He pondered a bit and wondered if this was how he was when...never mind.

"Lily," he said again, gently placing the tray upon the small table. "I brought tea."

"Net, spasibo." Was all she whispered to him.

Ivan could feel her coldness, the death of her friend hardening her even more yet leaving her completely vulnerable. Her eyes never left the large window, he wondered what she was thinking. With a sigh, he gave up trying to comfort her. He barely knew how to make himself happy at times.

"If you're hungry the kitchen is open to you. I'll knock later when dinner is ready." He said making his way to the door.

"What else was there?" She asked suddenly.

"Chto?"

"You said there was more than what we thought. So, what else was there?"

Ivan sighed, "While at first we thought it was you forwarding information between places. I will give you credit, you threw us off for a bit. However, after the attack we noticed that they were targeting you all beforehand. So-"

"All of us?" Lily's head snapped to face him.

"Yes, all of you. Vera, Viktor, and you. You were the main three on the list. Everyone else under it was just collateral from what we gathered." Ivan explained.

"Viktor?" her eyes widened.

Oh no, she didn't know. "Govno. Lily I..."

"So, two people now are dead due to me?" she spoke, her bottom lip shaking.

"Net. As I said before, it's more complex than we assumed." he said as he kneeled in front of her. "We did think that it was due to the information but all of you were in a deeper position than any of you knew of. I fully believe that's why the president moved you to me. It was into the system that far. The man that killed them and attempted you was past government, he was ordered to do so."

Lily stared at him, he could see her mind whirling in its self-turmoil.

"Lily, look at me, podsolnechni. This was before you got the information and data to Vera, before you even started working with me. It is not your fault." he told her, cupping her hands together in his.

She seemed so fragile under his large, calloused hands. He was half afraid he'd break her.

"You're cold." she muttered.

"What? Oh, sorry." He said pulling away from her, "Must be a Russian thing then."

"Have Viktor and Vera's families been notified? Are preparations being made? What's in the papers about all this?" she threw a string of questions at him.

"Da, they know and everything was prepared. It's all done now, just mourning."

"What? That can't be. It's barely a day, isn't it? I mean, I know the Jewish view here is bury in twenty-four hours after death but it hasn't been that...has it?"

"Lily," Ivan began, "It's been three days, soon to be four. You've been in and out of consciousness for the last couple days. Today is the real first day you have woken up."

She stared at him, he felt like a total ass just sitting there, not able to do anything.

"Daragoj, you fret over me too much." her voice rang out in his head.

That was a first. True he'd dream of them, mostly around their birthdays and their days of death, but never has one of them come to his mind so clearly while looking at another person.

"So, when can I go home?" she asked him.

His eyes widened, she wanted to leave? "You can't. Until everything is settled, you have to stay here."

"By who's rule?" she demanded.

"You want to see paper from the president then I show you, he signed and all. So, you are here with me and the others until further notice." he explained.

"Being held against my will in a strange house, in a country I barely know until told otherwise, how charming is this."

Ivan laughed as he got up from his spot, "You are very tenacious. Push your luck here, I want to see what you are capable of, podsolnechni."

"Why the devil are you calling me sunflower?" she questioned.

"It feels right for you." he smiled at her.

Making his way to the door, he could hear her grumble under her breath of how stupid this whole set up now was, even with the death of her friends. Oh, how he wished she knew how safe she was in the home full of countries.


	5. Chapter 5

Hours turned to days, days turned into weeks, and weeks turned into months. Four months to be exact. Lily found herself at the large desk again, going over the fronts plans and double checking the intel sources. And where was Ivan? A loud thud from down the hall explained it all. Pausing for a moment, she placed the stack of papers and pen aside.

"Three...two...one." she counted, pointing at the door.

On cue, Raivis came flying into the room, huffing and puffing for all he was worth. Footsteps echoed the hall of the office, coming closer and closer. Raivis darted behind the massive chair she sat in, waiting for another head to appear.

"Miss Connelly," popped the worried brunette, "Could you help Eduard and I quick?"

With a burdened sigh, Lily got up to find the commotion and settle it down before it got worse. Over the past months, Lily had grown quite fond of the little trio here along with Iryna when she visited. Although the first couple weeks dealing with Ivan was more than she had planned nor wanted to deal with, she almost got into a physical altercation with the giant. After some time and awakening him with her crying at night, made them come a little closer, she slowly developed a small crush on him. She gradually accepted the Russian ways and started to enjoy some of them, others she was trying to curb from the man.

The last door was cracked open a bit and she could feel his cold anger rolling out from the room as Toris and Raivis followed behind her. Pushing the door open, she saw Ivan standing over Eduard and his laptop. Ivan placed his 'pipe of pain' on top of the man's beloved piece, glaring down at the Estonian.

"I repeat myself again, check all locations and filter everything from those messages and links. I best have results on my desk by tonight, da?" Ivan threatened.

"I am doing all that I can. I have everything working over it along with others helping me with it. It's takes time sir." Eduard tried to defend himself.

"Eduard, I am being patien-"

"Not by much Ivan." Lily interrupted, "Can you just let the man work without threatening him?"

Ivan shot around, his eyes fixed on hers. "Devotchka, this is not your business."

"Do we have to settle this like last time?" she warned.

She saw him visibly shudder at the thought. She smiled at herself, for his sisters were his life, Natalya terrified the hell out of him and she used the woman quite often to get her way with things. Last time, she and Iryna left him and Natalya in the house alone for the whole day Ivan was singing praises to her for a bit.

"Alright." he said, "I still want them as soon as possible. No excuse."

"Hand me my phone Raivis." Lily said holding out her hand.

"I'm walking away from him!" he shouted at her, worry filled his eyes.

"Then do so before my own patience runs dry."

With a silent huff and a knowing glare, he left them all, making his way to his office. The trio looked at one another and then to her.

"Thank you." They spoke in unison.

"No problem boys. Ever need a moment I'm here." She reassured them.

Giving a nod, she left the boys to their work while she went and talked with Ivan. One thing she did learn was that he didn't like anyone overstepping their boundaries. It lead to violent situations that most would end up under his fist, yet she calmed him. The last fight he had gotten into was with that damn Yankee bloke, although she did agree that he deserved it, it took her hauling him off the poor blonde as he spat Russian at him.

The war had many people on edge, including herself. The thought if World War III terrified her really. Ivan just smiled and shrugged at her with that smile she enjoyed.

A voice filled the office as she went to enter.

"So, you haven't the foggiest where the idiot went to?" The British man asked.

"Net, I haven't seen him. Last time we met, I showed him who was stronger."

"Yes, don't remind me. It took the poor cleaning crew three days to remove the blood stains."

"It was fair fight."

"Like hell it was." She spoke to herself, or she thought.

"I thought you were on my side?" Ivan asked.

"Hello Lily dear, your mom and dad say hi." Arthur called out over the speaker.

"I highly doubt that." She said coolly.

"You know you don't mean that."

"On the contrary, I do." She snipped at him, "So, who are you looking for Arthur?"

"Alfred. When am I not searching for him?"

"Next time I see him I'll knock him one with my pipe." Ivan pipped in.

"You," Lily pointed her finger at him, "behave. Now Arthur, when was the last time he was seen?"

"Besides under my fists."

"I told you to behave."

Ivan gave Lily his smile, sitting in the large chair once more.

"Last anyone saw of him, he was conversing with a woman from the states. Not much said than that." Arthur explained. "The dancer, per Matthew. Well, if I'm correct."

"Prostitute." Ivan said under his breath.

"If you're going to be this childish then leave Ivan."

His eyes widened at her brashness. Lily did show herself more and more being in the large home but she still held something's to herself.

"And that is why I know your side of the globe is safe. Her mouth is enough to frighten even the strongest of men."

"Thank you, Arthur."

"I'm strong here. She holds no threat to me." Ivan pouted.

"Marry me." She whispered in her best Natalya, watching him cringe in his seat.

"Not funny." He pouted again.

"Although it is rude to speak ill of a woman, to Matthew's digging, it seemed she is an exotic dancer."

Ivan looked at Lily, his 'I told you' face screaming at hers.

"Fine, if he is with her let him be. He's out of everyone's way." She said.

"I'd agree but with the impending war coming, we need everyone ready to be on board." Arthur said.

"He'll come back. He always does, doesn't he?" Ivan chimed in.

"That he does. Alright, thank you both for your help. Oh, and Lily?"

"Yes Arthur?"

"Do try and make amends with your parents?" He asked.

Lily scoffed, "Yeah, sure thing."

Silenced filled the room as he hung up. How dare he, he knew better.

"Still not getting along with mama and papa?" Ivan asked.

"Did you see them come here after the murders to check?" She gritted out.

"Is that why you feel that Russia is more home than England?"

Lily thought about it. True, she did find Russia to be more to her liking than she first thought. The first pull here was the whispers and crying. She still yearned for answers, but nothing has been answered yet. With England, however, she was an outcast. The one that didn't fit the block. Her parents tried to help, and after countless efforts there was only one option they had as they told her. And that decision was hell on her part.

"You could say that."

"So why do you cry at night then?" He continued.

"That is my business, not yours."

"Nightmares that bad or afraid of Baba Yaga?"

"I'm twenty-five, not two."

"No need to bite off my head." He chuckled, moving towards her.

She felt him come closer, placing his bear sized hand upon her shoulder, "I do it to make you smile afterwards."

Lily smiled at the truth, he knew how to get her to smile, more than most could. She leaned towards him, minding his comfort of touch. She could smell the fresh winter scent off his skin, how she loved it. It was the only way she figured out that it was him that came to her room at night when the whispers and crying disturbed her dreams. The delicate caress of pine, fresh fallen snow, the musky earth scent with a hint of vodka sent a chill through her.

"You smelling me again?"

"I can't help that you smell good." She stated, "Be glad I'm willing to huff you like a drug. Most people aren't that lucky."

Ivan smiled at her, patting her head. "Podsolnechni, you are a funny one da?"

"Only to you I am."

He chuckled lightly, walking towards the door. She watched as he sauntered away, she still heard Vera in her head describing Ivan. A tank she said. She wasn't wrong, Lily agreed to the term. Yet she also knew the softer side of the 'tank' as well.

"You stare too much." He joked.

Lily shook her head, realizing she was gawking at him, mouth agape and eyes wide.

"What do you want Lily?" He said, practically purring her name.

She hated when he did that. "Nothing."

"Why are you lying to me?"

"I'm not. Go do whatever you were going to do. I'm going to the kitchen to make something for tonight." Lily said, darting her way to the door before his hand caught her.

"Borshch would be nice."

"Last time I made it you complained."

"Last time it sucked, practice makes perfect."

"Ouch, that was blunt."

"You tell me to be truthful."

With a defeated sigh, Lily smiled at him. "Alright, borshch it is. I'll find you once it's done."

"Spasibo." He said, placing a small peck to her hair.

Lily stood there, stunned. That was a first from him. She watched him head up the large stairs towards his room, quickly shutting it.

She shook her head again. She didn't need to wrap her brain around a fruitless thought or hope.

"Love him." The whispers spoke softly.

Lily sighed, "No, it's not him. He does to want to be loved."

 

"Ivan?" Lily called down the hall. "Where on earth is that man?"

Lily made her way down the hall, checking every possible location she could think of. How in God's name could a six foot, nearly two-hundred-pound man disappear to?

A gentle bass echoed the house. Turning on her heels, Lily followed the sound. It grew louder as she came across the small hall toward the back of the house. A lump grew in her throat. She ventured down here once, the voices demanding her to, only to come across a locked door. Tori's told her to leave it be, that it was Ivan's private room. No one was allowed in it. Not a soul. But the whispers screamed at her to go in.

"Here. In here. Love him." They repeated over and over in her head.

Lily passed the door as fast as she could, trying to follow the sound of the bass. The whispers grew louder as she walked by, demanding her to enter that room. She drowned them out with the determination to find Ivan, moving faster to the bass she could now feel within the air.

Finally, she found the door, it slightly ajar and the music pounding away within. Lily couldn't fathom anyone listening to the music coming out. No, they seemed very traditional. Stuck with the natural songs of Russia. But this?

"2 Wars? Slot? Who on Earth?" she whispered to herself.

Gently, Lily opened the door right as the chorus came on, just to find a small workout room, and Ivan within the room. To say Lily was wide eyed was an understatement. Her whole jaw dropped. She never witnessed the man without a full covering of clothes, it was a miracle the day she saw him without his scarf. She watched as he did reps of pullups on the bar, the muscles in his arms and back flexed under the training. Sweat shined off his body as he pulled himself up, his hair was messy upon his head. She could hear him hum along to the song, she truly couldn't believe she was seeing this. Lily didn't realize that she was leaning against the door until it moved, releasing a high squeak of the hinges.

"Bollocks!" She whispered to herself.

She pulled back, praying she didn't catch any attention. The music continued to play, the hallway was empty besides herself. She sighed in relief, amazed she didn't catch his attention. Gathering her wits, she poked her head back into the room only to be met with amethyst eyes.

Lily let out a surprised yelp, he did hear her. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her inside, locking his eyes with hers.

"I swear to god I wasn't snooping!" She blurted out. "I was just searching for you to let you know that the borshch is done. I know you'll criticize it, but it's as best as this London woman can do so don't be too harsh on me."

Ivan just looked down at her, his face unchanged of the predicament.

"What? Are you just going to stand there, glaring at me or are you going to say something worth my time?" She rambled on, "Come now chap, we need to either leave here to eat or I leave to make sure it's alright and you stay behind and finish-"

Lily was silenced as a pair of soft, warm lips met hers. He was bloody kissing her, and she was letting him! Her mind told her to run, to forget that this was happening but she couldn't move. Her heart beat erratically, her body numb of all movement. She melted into his kiss, slowly wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him closer.

Lily felt Ivan hook his arms under her legs, hoisting her up against him. She grasped his face within her hands, feeling the cool wall against her back as he pushed her up against it. He deepened the kiss, grazing his teeth against her bottom lip, she knew he wanted access to her mouth which she gladly gave him. She twirled her tongue around his, dancing around his, tasting as much of him as she could. The moment was pure bliss, something she didn't want to end.

"Net." he said pulling away as fast as possible.

"Net?" Lily whined, she felt him lean his forehead to hers.

"Net." he said again, beginning to tremble, "I...I... Prosti menya, pozhalujsta."

"Ivan, what's wrong? You're shaking." Lily asked, growing concerned.

He placed her on her feet and darted out the door, leaving Lily breathless and wanting. Her heart drummed in her ears, she was confused of his actions. He trembled as he apologized to her, as if he was terrified of what happened. She couldn't figure out why.

Walking out of the room, she made her way towards the kitchen, listening to the trio talk about the day over the borshch she prepared.

"Did Ivan get any?" she asked, disrupting their conversation.

"I saw him leave here. Didn't see if he had any though. He was in quite a hurry." Raivis said.

"Oh, alright boys."

"Miss Lily, are you alright?" Toris asked.

"I'm fine, just tired. Nothing to worry over." she assured them, turning to head to her room.

Her mind was a foggy mess after that moment with Ivan. She wanted to know why he left and what overcame him in the first place. The whispers chanted to her once more, trying to get her to enter the room. Shaking her head, she quickly went to her room, hoping some sleep would curb her wild mind.

 

The room was silent, the air stiff with worry and fear. They were all hoping that the train would come soon, she heard mama and papa saying it should be there. Alexei sat upon papa's lap, asking if it was our last family picture for a while. Of course, papa nodded. She felt the air grow colder. How she wished he was beside her at that moment, she wished she could've given him one more kiss before departing farther away.

The door came open as soldiers followed in, a familiar face joined them. They raised their guns and fired.

Her body felt heavy, it ached and pained with every breath she took. Looking up she saw the familiar face smile down at her. She felt utterly betrayed. The barrel of the gun met her head, she closed her eyes and cried out for the one she wanted most.

"Lily, wake up!" someone shook her.

Lily gasped for breath as she sat up in her bed, she felt the tears pour down her face as her body shuddered after sobbing. Looking up she saw Ivan sitting on the edge of her bed, rubbing her back as his other arm held her close.

"It was only nightmare, no harm done." he said to her, beginning to rock her, "You are safe now, da. I'm here, no more."

Lily laid her head against his broad shoulder and tried to relax her mind. The nightmare was worse than the crying and whispers combined. She literally looked death in the eye, how could anyone be sane after a moment like that.

"You ok now?" he asked.

"Da." she whispered.

"Ok, then you best lay back down and get some sleep. It's still late out." Ivan explained as he got up.

"No!" Lily shouted, grabbing his wrist. "Please don't leave me."

She could feel Ivan's stare, could feel his mind whirling with the thoughts of right and wrong. She heard him sigh as he nudged her legs.

"Move over then."

Lily didn't hesitate, moving to the other side of the bed she felt the other side dip as Ivan slid into place. Her body became tense to the new intrusion of her peaceful nights alone. A long arm wrapped around her middle and pulled her to the solidness of Ivan's body.

"I won't hurt you. Just going to do what Iryna did with Natalya and I when we were little." he said.

Lily moved so she faced the man, leaning her head against his chest. A low rumble came from him as his hand began to rub and smooth her hair, that's when she noticed that he was humming to her; The Cossack Lullaby.

Lily felt her lids become heavy as he continued. For once in her life, she felt at pure peace within the man's arms. Something she wish would continue for the rest of her life.


	6. Chapter 6

The morning sun crept into the room, illuminating the space to life. He could feel it's ray's dance on his skin. Small giggles broke the slumbering silence as a smile crossed his sleepy face. She always was the first to wake him, making her way to his side and poking his head. Sure enough, there was the finger he waited for.

"Ivan?" The voice sang out. "Ivan, it's time to wake up."

"Net." He murmured against the blankets.

"Now that's not how you talk to a Czar." She said, jumping up on him.

In a flash, he captured the young princess within the blanket, holding her in place.

"And this is not how to wake a country." He played along.

Fits of giggles and protest came from the young girl as he held her there. He smiled at the game she always played, he could never grow tired of her wild spirit and mind. She loved to make people smile, especially him.

"Alright Ivan, no more. I'm sorry." She said trying to free herself.

Ivan laughed, finally letting her go. She escaped the blanket and gave him that smiled he adored.

"Ivan?"

"Da?"

"Would you like to know something?"

"Of course,"

"You are the greatest man in this country, the perfect country anyone can imagine, and I am so happy to know and love you like I do."

Ivan stared wide eyed at the young girl, he was speechless to her words.

"So, will you always protect us?" She asked, "I know you love us just the same."

His heart leapt for joy at that moment, to hear her say that filled him with the greatest happiness anyone could've granted him.

"I will always protect you, Anastasia."

Ivan's eyes flew open as his breaths came short. The memory plaguing his mind. He broke that promise to her, the beautiful princess he loved so dearly. The last time he saw her flashed in his head, the little princess he watched grow up was becoming a beautiful woman by the day, one he loved more than words could ever describe.

A small moan caught his attention, glancing over he saw Lily next to him. Ah yes, now he remembered. Ivan rested himself upon one arm as he watched her sleep.

"Ty krasivaya." He whispered as he brushed a strand of hair away from her face, placing a gentle peck to her temple.

"Ivan." She whispered in her sleep, a Russian accent lacing his name.

Odd, was she getting so used to the place that she was developing the accent?

"Ivan, please don't hate me, I'll be your greatest queen." She sighed out.

Ivan sat straight up, his mind whirling with memories.

"Catherine?" He whispered.

She was the only one that ever said that to him. She pulled him out of his hidden shell and had him open his heart. Her death nearly broke him, but she told him to press on, that another ruler would fill his heart like she did.

But if Lily was speaking like Catherine and having constant nightmares, the could she be...he made a mental note to call about this.

Ivan looked down at the sleeping woman, her hair fanned out around her like a golden halo, peace rested upon her features. He could help himself, leaning down, he kissed the corner of her lips. How soft they were. He placed a full kiss to her lips, savoring the hint of tea that lingered upon them.

"Ivan?" She whispered as he pulled back.

"Oh, izvinite Lily. I did not mean to wake you."

Lily stretched out like a cat before him, he smiled at her. All he really wanted to do was lay next to her, just let the world slip by as she laid with him.

"What was with your display of affection?"

"Chto?"

"Don't what me, you know what I mean." She fired at him. "All I ask from it is either finish it or don't at all. It's horribly confusing."

Ivan's stomach dropped, yesterday's moment in the gym played in his mind. He knew why he backed off, but left her hanging out for it to continue. He, himself, wanted to continue, but that voice plagued his mind.

Looking down into those eyes of hers, he couldn't stop himself. He pressed his lips to hers, taking her in greed. Yet she didn't protest. A small moan escaped her as she wrapped her arms around his neck. A primal instinct kicked in, a need to be against her in full. Pulling her body towards his, he pinned her to the bed, feeling the warmth of her body beneath him. It felt perfect. Like she was meant just for him. He felt her hook her legs behind his back, pulling him closer to her. He deepened the kiss, having his tongue lavish her lips and wet cavern to explore to his desire.

"Ivan." She moaned against him.

Her speaking his name was like heaven itself, that the icy cold of him melted away for her. How he wanted to love her more.

"Any woman you love, Braginski, will die!"

Ivan's head shot up, Rasputin echoing the evil chant within his memory.

"Net." He said, pressing his forehead to hers.

"Net? Again, Ivan." She whined at him.

"Net, izvinite. I can't." He said, feeling his body tremble.

"Ivan, please, tell me what's wrong. Let me help you." Lily pleaded with him.

"No." He said, lifting himself off her, leaving the warmth.

"For all that is holy, why not?" She demanded.

Ivan stopped at the door, letting everything sink in, "It is a long story. One that makes little sense to most people."

 

He stared at his desk, the piles of papers demanding to be attacked, but he couldn't find the motivation to even move. His mind was a whirling mess of questions and wants. Neither he had answers to or could do. He had to be patient, just a little longer.

A sharp knock came to his door, "Da?"

The door opened only to show Raivis behind it. The young man entered, quickly closing the door behind him. Worry laced his features.

"What is matter?" Ivan asked.

Raivis twiddled his fingers together, one of his nervous moments. "It's about Miss Lily." He said.

"What about her?"

"Well, you see, it's hard to explain."

"Figure out how to."

Raivis's eyes jumped to his, the fear grew more within him. "Ok, Eduard and Iryna were talking in the kitchen and Lily stopped outside it and it seemed like she was listening but she wasn't. It was like past was visiting her. They were talking about the old trail tracks and Lily spoke just like Eduard and Iryna that...that day." Raivis poured out.

Ivan couldn't believe he heard all that but wasn't shocked by it either. "Is Miss Lily ok?"

Ivan smiled at him, "Of course she is. Take care of your duties, I have a phone call to make quick."

"Yes sir." Raivis said scurrying out the door.

He waited in silence, he didn't want the others to hear him. Grabbing his cell, he scrolled through the massive number of names until his desired call came up. He looked out his window, thinking of Lily and the situation they were now in as the other line picked up.

"Privet, I have a serious question for you and your wife. Lily and I must stop over to speak properly though, what do you say for a little company?"

"Oui, Brie and I will be awaiting you both at the Petit Trianon."

"Ochen' khoroshiy, we'll be on our way shortly." Ivan replied, hoping he was doing the right thing.

 

"It's nothing for you to worry your little heart over, it's big man stuff." Lily mimicked Ivan.

She hated being left out of business, with all that was going on worldwide she should be working alongside him but as usual he pushed her out the door before she could even get a word out. She made her way to the gym once more, hoping to maybe work out some of the stress on her mind.

"Good Heavens." she said, finally getting a good look at the room.

It was larger than she presumed, multiple equipment lined the walls as a vast mirror covered the walls. How did she not notice those before? Well, that's easy, Ivan shirtless and sweaty that's why. Made sense of how he knew she was there as well.

"Where's the bloody radio in here." she said trying to forget the sight she had.

Finally finding the piece, she searched through the music, seeing the variety of taste Ivan had.

"No. No. Too old. No clue. Varvara? That sounds familiar, why does it?" she said as she thumbed the music. "Wait I know why!"

Placing the disc in, she flipped to the song she practiced in England. Her mother used to bang on the door, telling her to change the song or turn it off.

The familiar accordion lifted into the air as the tempo sped up and the war song played. Lily smiled, she loved Katyusha. It was the first she mastered in Russian, in both language and dance. Gathering herself to her feet, she looked at herself within the large mirror, the smile still sitting there.

"Time to shine dearie." she said taking off on her feet and singing along with the melody.

Happiness filled Lily at that time. There wasn't a worry of war, death of friends or family, no business or anything to be exact, she was herself. The one she always found herself to be and not what everyone wanted her to be. The lyrics came out with no troubles at all as her feet graced the floor. She dreamed of dancing before, she could still see the gown that adorned her body, how elegant and royal she felt. The tall man that danced with her filled her dreams. He held her ever so gentle in both dreams. Afraid to break her, yet treated her like royalty.

The song slowed to its end and Lily stopped. Catching her breath, she chuckled as the old dreams, she still wished they would visit more than the others. Looking in the mirror to see how bad she looked only to see a figure standing behind her. Whipping around, Lily let out a startled scream, just to find Ivan standing behind her.

"What in bloody hell is wrong with you?!" she hollered at him, "Are you finding it fun to jump out and scare the dickens out of me?"

She was met with silence, all he gave was that childlike grin.

"That's all you must say, just smile at me? I'm telling you, one of these days you are going to catch me just right and I'll have a heart attack and then you'll be out a secretary. I mean, really, what makes you think that popping out like that or being so damn silent to scare me will do you-"

Lily was silence as Ivan kissed her. A small, surprised gasp and moan escaped her as he pulled her close. He pulled away, leaving her breathless and wanting more, "You know you talk too much?"

"Well, thank you there. Haven't been told that before." she stated, letting the sarcasm drip.

"No problem." he let go of her.

"You're honestly the strangest man I have ever had the chance to encounter like this, you know that? One moment you're lovey dovey and the next is instant cold. Come now, make a median already."

Ivan just stepped away, plopping himself down onto the floor, patting the spot beside him. Lily just stared at him, attempting to understand his strange antics. Giving in, Lily sat down beside him.

"We'll play game da?" he said.

"Alright." Lily nodded.

"You tell me of your nightmares and what keeps you up at night and I'll tell you about me and why I stop."

Okay, that took Lily aback. She didn't expect him to do that in any shape or form. Or at all.

"Alright, but instead of me, why not you?" she asked, "Why do I have to go first? What makes you say that after I spill my thoughts, you won't cut and run?"

Ivan sighed, "Ok. A long while ago I had a love. She was pretty much my everything, but I lost her one day. A person I once trusted was the reason. We all trusted him. After her death, he told me that anyone I fall for again will be taken away or leave me. And since then, I've believed it."

Lily was stunned, he openly admitted his hesitance, not just by a little but the whole plot. It made some sense to her why he did what he did but some parts were left a little holey.

"Ok, I talked. Your turn." he said looking at her.

"Oh, right, my turn." she began, "Well, at about four years old I used to dream of a man crying. A cry like he lost someone dear to him. My parents ranked it up with our old neighbor, his wife died of cancer that year and he was easily heard crying over her. Made sense really. Yet they never stopped. They just intensified. It went from the gentle, sad cry to a painful wailing. So hurtful, that you felt it in your very soul. I was about ten when that started. What joined it sealed my fate however. Voices. Little whispers telling me that I needed to find someone, to love them. 'Saint-Petersburg, Moscow. Find him. Love him.' Constant day in, day out. It was the point where my parents only thought of one last resort."

"Asylum." Ivan piped up.

"Yep. The ward wasn't horrid. Nice enough people and such, the rooms and clothes were the worst along with the bitter cold. But they never ended. It was the point where they even asked them to do the maximum. Doctors refused because I was so young at that time, but they wanted a 'normal' daughter. At one point, I told the doctors and nurses I didn't hear them anymore; they released me and sent me home. But home was very cold, colder than the ward really. I made it my goal to fly through my schooling, which I did, and got all what I needed to be here, and literally stay here." she finished.

Ivan's hand brushed against her shoulder, attempting to sooth her. "Only thing from my father when I left was 'You leave to be a Commie, don't come back.' It still burns in my head, along with my mother's icy shoulder. So, I gave up on jolly old England and situated myself in the mother land."

Those amethyst eyes looked longing into hers, she couldn't tell what he was thinking, just that it must've been deep.

"Alright, might as well sign me up to the loony bin. Just heed my request, I want a room with a view and the padding blue." she said.

"Why do you say that?" Ivan asked.

"Because I still hear them. They never went away. 'Love him, Find him.' Still the same, just no locations."

Ivan squeezed her shoulder gently, slowly getting up to his feet. Looking at his phone and back to her he smiled.

"What? Whenever you smile like that you have something up your sleeve." Lily pointed.

"Just pack a bag up, we're going on a small business trip. I think we need it." he spoke, making his way to the doors.

"A trip? Where on earth to?" she demanded.

"Paris." he replied, heading out the door and leaving her alone in the gym.

"Paris?!" she exclaimed, "What's in Paris?"


	7. Chapter 7

"I still don't understand why we are in France Ivan. Last I knew the country was staying out of the war issues completely like the US." Lily complained.

She heard him chuckle, "You'll find out soon enough. Be patient, moi podsolnechnik."

Lily shook her head, looking back at the country side of France as Ivan drive to their destination. She had to admit, it was breathtakingly beautiful, especially for autumn. Passing vineyards and small towns, it gave her a small nostalgia of England during its better seasons. The rolling greens was one thing she missed dearly.

"Almost there. You can see it now." he stated.

Lily's head snapped to the front only to gaze upon the large building. There was no way they were going there.

"This is a meeting right, we're not staying here are we?" she asked.

"Why not?"

"Ivan!" she exclaimed, "This place, if I'm correct, is practically a historical building. Hear me, historical. This was the summer home of Marie Antoinette. No one lives here."

He gave her that damn smile again, "That you know of."

Now she was just plain lost with all of this. There had to be a joke along the lines somewhere, but finding it was getting harder as he pulled up to the gorgeous building. Her eyes widened in awe, Petit Trianon was beautiful. She was half afraid to ender the vast palace, so many pieces of history laid within there.

"Fair warning, my friend is quite, how would you say, flirtatious." Ivan said opening the door for her, bags in hand.

Lily could only nod at him as she took in everything around her. This had to be a joke, they couldn't be staying here.

"Alright Ivan, where are we really staying and what business do we have?" she asked.

Ivan only smiled at her as he walked to the building. A door swung open and to her amazement, no higher up came to greet them, just a normal looking man.

"Bonjour! Bienvenue chez moi." the man yelled from the door.

"Dear god, it's a true French frog." Lily muttered under her breath.

Ivan paused, it seemed like he was holding back laughter as he turned to look at her, "You English all think the same of the French?"

"I've had my share with one and he was enough." she retorted.

Finally making their way to the door, Lily finally saw the man in full. Bright blue eyes shined down to her with a bright smile adorning his face. His blond hair was tied back, fair loose strands hugged his face as stubble graced his chin.

"You made it, glad to see you both." he said holding his hand out to them.

"Pleasure." Lily said, shaking the hand.

Ivan stood there cold, giving the man a knowing glance. The Frenchman gave a nod, realization donning on him and Lily at the same time. Russian superstition number one: never shake hands, hug, kiss, or anything through the threshold. It brings bad luck. The man stepped out of the house, hand out to Ivan which he gladly accepted then.

"Your silly superstitions are sometimes a pain in the ass, you know?" the man said.

"Da."

"So, this must be Lily then. What an honor to see such a beautiful woman. I am Francis." he said taking her hand again and placing a small peck to her knuckles.

Lily swore at that moment she heard a low growl of warning emit from Ivan. Looking over, his eyes said it all. She was shocked he didn't sucker punch the Frenchman right then and there.

"How is Brie?" Ivan said, getting the Frenchman on something else besides her.

Francis smiled, a look of peace crossed his face, "Ah, she is well. Both my girls are."

"Keeping you busy?"

"But of course." Francis said, "Mademoiselle, Ivan and I must speak freely about the oncoming issues at hand. I do understand that you are a part of this however this is between him and I. You are more than welcome to speak with my Brie. She is out in the garden, shouldn't be hard to find her."

Was this man serious? Ivan came to her side, placing a small kiss to her cheek, "Do not worry. I'll be back soon and tell you all about it. We'll discuss more later. I really believe you need to talk to Brie."

Lily looked at Ivan, his smile gave her the comfort she needed to even move into the home. With a nod, she followed Francis within. Glancing at the lovely rooms and French Revolutionary trinkets around the home, he opened the large glass doors to the garden.

"We will be back soon." Francis said.

Turning back to the garden, Lily gasped with awe. It was massive and yet beautiful. Flowers of every sort were placed within it, vibrant reds, golds, violets, and blues scattered the area like an artist pallet. She could've just sat there in the French sun, just taking in the garden. The gentle autumn breeze gave light goosebumps to her skin but she didn't care.

Small giggles caught her attention, a child, no a baby's laughter. Another voice came out, fluent French and motherly laughs joined the giggling. Making her way to the other half of the garden, Lily found the source. There within the flowers was a woman, kneeling within the grass. Her hair in a loose ponytail, brunette tresses blew in the breeze that fell from the tie. Her white dress made her look angelic like, the blue sash tied around her waist the only color Lily could see. Within her arms, she saw a baby, nearly shy of a year. A fluffy purple dress with flowers adorning its hems made the little one sparkle in the sun, the white ribbon in her chestnut locks giving her a cherub look. Mother and daughter, Lily presumed. Such a darling sight.

The little babe looked right at Lily and began clapping with a bright smile, as mother turn to see what caused her excitement.

"Oh, I apologize. I didn't mean to intrude on your afternoon together." Lily said.

"Oh non. Do not worry." the woman said, lifting the little girl in her arms, "You are Lily, non?"

"Yes, that I am."

"Pleasure to meet you." she said, holding her free hand out, "I'm Brie."

"Pleasure." Lily said, taking her hand. "And who might you be, little one?"

Bright blue eyes smiled at Lily, a toothy grin nearly melted her heart in cuteness. "Say, my name is Jeanne."

"Hello, Jeanne." Lily said taking her little hand. "You are absolutely adorable."

"Merci. That is her father coming out of her." Brie stated.

"Francis?" Lily laughed.

"Oui. She is papa's little girl. Never let him tell you otherwise." Brie laughed, "Only thing of maman she had is her hair. Everything else is papa."

Jeanne laughed at her mother as she placed her down on the ground. She scooted away from the women, attempting to grab a butterfly.

"Don't wander far, petit papillon." Brie spoke to the crawling baby.

"Little butterfly, yes?" Lily asked.

"Oui, très bien. Francis's name for her. He barely calls her Jeanne." Brie said, watching her little one.

"Sounds like he's more of a handful than the baby." Lily stated.

"That is all men." Brie replied.

Both burst into a fit of laughter. Lily hadn't laughed like that since Vera and Viktor's passing, it felt good really.

"Ah oui. Men are something special." Brie said following her daughter.

"That they are." she agreed, "Have an idea what they're talking about?"

"You."

Lily's head shot to Brie, "Me?"

"Oui, you." Brie smiled. "Tell me, honestly, how do you think Ivan thinks of you, views you?"

That wasn't something she was expecting, yet knowing Ivan and Francis were talking about her behind her back set of a firework among the warehouse full of them within her.

"Alright. I think most of the time he sees me as a partner in the work field. Someone reliable and trusting to get work done. That there is nothing more than that." Lily started.

"However?" Brie added.

"However, there are times I think he thinks more of me but won't go far. A bad past as he stated to me. But that shouldn't hinder him, do you think?"

"Ivan has had a painful past from what Francis has told me along with the others." Brie said to her.

Lily heard Ivan speaking in her head about his one love. How it had holes within the story. Lily looked over at Brie, the woman's eyes shined at her, hinting to something that Lily needed to find out.

"What aren't you telling me Brie?"

Brie chuckled, "It's something you have to fully figure out on your own. But I will guide you as best as I can."

"How do you mean?"

"Tell me, do you have nightmares? Visions? Hearing things?" Brie asked, "If so, tell me of them."

Now Lily was curious, how could she know? "Fine. Well for the dreams, the first one I'm lying in a bed, there's a fireplace in the corner, enough to illuminate the room. I'm chilled even though I have all sorts of blankets. The only part of me that's warm is my hand and that is due to the man holding my hand. He's sad, doesn't want to accept what is happening. He starts crying, just a gentle cry at first. Then it changes to a corridor, long and cold. It seems so out of place. There's two people within it discussing a train and a family. Then a booming voice demands about the family and then it fades. Only thing that ensues is the crying. Goes from a light, gentle, sad cry to a painful, hurtful wail."

Brie nodded to her, "Anything else?"

"Whispers," Lily said, "For years I had whispers of 'Find him, Love him, Saint-Petersburg, Moscow.' Once I got there, it was just find him, love him."

"And?"

"That's it." Lily said. She didn't want to frighten the woman any more than she had to.

"Is that why there are bruises upon your collar and shoulder? I am guessing they are all over your body as well. A nightmare causing them."

Lily stopped and glared at the woman, "How on earth?"

"Ivan doesn't know, does he?" Brie asked, all Lily could do was give her a nod, "I thought so. I saw them when we shook hands."

"I'm not self-harming."

"I never said that Lily." Brie smiled at her, "You are not alone in this."

"What little you know dear." Lily muttered.

"Oh, I know you are not. I was like you." Brie said.

She looked at her, "How so?"

"At the age of four I dreamed that I died, but not just any death. Being burned at the stake. It was to the point in my life that I gained burn patches on my skin and occasionally rope burns upon my wrists and ankles. It wasn't until I came here that I gained something knew, a long cut to the back of my neck. And in that dream, was death by guillotine. They were all very real to me, each giving me a mark as proof. So now that I have explained mine, it's time for yours."

Relief washed over Lily, someone did understand her issue to a point. She wanted to cry in happiness over it but it could wait.

"I'm in a white room with a bunch of people. I believe they're my family. The boy asks if it's our last picture together, and the man nods. Just then a group of soldiers enter the room and a man, the man seems familiar but I can't see his face. At that moment, they raise their guns to us and fire. I feel it, the pain, the numbness, the heavy sensation and coldness of death. I look up and the man I know is standing over me, he says something in Russian that I can't quite make out. He holds the barrel to my head as I scream the only comforting name I know. And then there's nothing." Lily explained, letting her tears fall. "Sorry."

"No." Brie said, rubbing Lily's arm, "This is what I wanted to hear. It's easier to let it out than bottle it up. It'll drive you crazy."

"Already labeled that."

"That is done by society and that can kiss our asses." Brie stated, "But these dreams and whispers are all important. They are guiding you to your proper place. You just have to figure out who you are."

"Who I am? I'm Lily Chelsea Connelly, a diplomat of England and Russia and states affairs of each country. Who else can I be?" she stated, nearly shouting in frustration.

"True, however there is another part of you that you must awaken. I did it. And when I did, all the nightmares and burns went away." Brie explained.

"Can't you just tell me what I need to know?" Lily asked.

"Non, I cannot. It will be confusing for you however if I explain it or even tell you, it will be a total loss for you."

"You're talking in riddles."

"To you I may be, but soon it will make sense. Just have to find the piece for you to finally see yourself." Brie said to her, rubbing her shoulder, "You said you visited all the locations the whispers asked you, non?"

Lily nodded at her, "I went to them all. Nothing."

"Where else do you hear them, and I don't mean a simple 'find him' like you've told me. More detailed. This way, come here manner more or less."

"I honestly believe you dug into my mind and pulled everything out of it before I even shook your hand." Lily said, "Only one place. There's a room at Ivan's house that is always locked. No key in sight and if it is, it's on his person twenty-four seven. Toris told me to avoid the room at all cost. It's Ivan's private place, no one is allowed in there. Not a soul. But it's the one place the whispers call to me the loudest."

"Go in it."

"Are you mad?!" Lily exclaimed, "And suffer under Ivan's hand?"

"I highly doubt he'd harm a hair on you. Plus, there is reason they are calling you in there, it lies behind that door. You must find out or listen to the whispers eat at your mind."

"You don't know Ivan very well. He'd know the moment I opened the door." Lily said, watching as Jeanne made her way up the stairs to the large doors.

"Quite the opposite Lily, you don't know him well." Brie said as they followed Jeanne.

"He called us as soon as he had an idea of what was going on. Practically demanding me to help you, to get you where you need to be like me. He wants relief for you. He doesn't want to see you suffer. He's watched from afar and kept his distance, waiting for the right moment to help you. He's rung our phone so much since you've been with him."

Lily was stunned, did Ivan really feel towards her like that?

"He does." Brie said allowed as she opened the door.

"What?"

"Love you." she replied, "It's written on him like a book, and the same for you."

"I barely know him."

"I barely knew Francis, yet I felt like I knew him for a lifetime and more. You'll see." Brie said, "Oh and to get to the door without disturbing him, try tiring him out."

Lily gave a questioning look to Brie, all the woman did was wink at her, "You better not be insinuating what I think you are."

Brie laughed as they made their way to the kitchen, watching as Jeanne crawled over to Francis's office space with the men.

 

"You need to relax Ivan, you're going to give yourself a heart attack if you continue." Francis chided him.

True Ivan was a wreck, he worried non-stop over Lily and what Brie would tell her. How would she handle the truth like that? Would she look at him differently? Would she feel for him like he does her?

"Brie is only talking nightmares, nothing more. Lily must find it all on her own. We cannot help them even as much as want to." Francis reminded him.

"Da I know, still." Ivan said sitting back down into the large chair.

"She'll be fine." he reassured him, "Now the bigger question is how many other women are out there with the same thing as Brie and Lily? We only thought it was Brie after Paris. Now, who knows."

"Alfred went off the grid according to Arthur, think he found his?" Ivan stated.

"Possibility." Francis shrugged, "If it is the case, I hope she calms his antics down."

"Da."

"So silent."

"Aren't I always?"

"What troubles you Ivan?"

Ivan sat there as the thoughts raced through his mind. There were so many things that plagued him, "War."

He heard Francis hum in agreement. It was something they all feared. He was hoping with Alfred new election coming up things would change up a bit with leaders and maybe safer deals yet he had a sinking feeling that even with the original Axis and Allies being civil towards each other, the threat wasn't of a country they all knew.

"Between Hercules, Mathieu, Jett, and Lien, the threat isn't a country anymore. It's more of an uprising of people and beliefs than a country itself." Francis stated.

"Pure intel or just observation?" Ivan asked.

"Both." Francis replied, "Arthur has sent some of his intel in to check, Ludwig was going to do the same as well. I was too. Best to have all of us on board just to be safe."

"You think it'll get that bad?"

"Non, but I would rather be ready for nothing than be caught unprotected. I have two reasons now to fight harder than I ever have."

Ivan smiled, he remembered seeing Jeanne for the first time after her birth. She was such a small thing, it was hard to believe she wasn't a doll and the radiant glow from Brie was enough to stop all the countries to awe at them.

"Francis?"

"Oui?"

"What's it like?" he asked, "Being a father? A husband?"

Francis sighed, peaceful and content. His features softened as he smiled to himself, head leaning back, as if he was looking at Brie and Jeanne, "Oh Ivan, it is the most magical thing in the world. I wouldn't trade it for a moment. I have the most beautiful women on the planet, and they really are mine."

Ivan watched him as Francis explained, a small laugh escaping the blonde, "There are times I have to pinch myself to fully realize I'm not dreaming. One day, Ivan. You will be like me."

Ivan laughed at his last statement. He never thought of children or a wife in any manner. True he had flings but nothing really took him to hold. He just never cared for the thought, yet when Lily crosses his mind, she's all he can think of.

A small tug caught to Ivan scarf caught his attention, looking down he saw Jeanne smiling up at him. Her eyes the same blue as her fathers as her mother's brown locks covered her small head. He was a little unsure of what to think of her. Jeanne's arms went up to him, fingers grasping air as she cooed at him. Ivan looked at Francis, hoping he's take the little one so he wouldn't embarrass himself more.

"Well, don't just gawk at her, she wants up in your lap." Francis said, smiling at him.

Ivan looked back down to the baby, hooking his hands under her arms and lifting her to his knee. She smiled at him and clapped her hands. She reached out for him, grabbing hold of his scarf and pulling him close. Ivan felt her give him a small kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck, laying her head upon his shoulder. He on the other hand was frozen in fear. He had no idea what to do or anything, he felt uncomfortable and terrified he'd break her.

Francis's chuckle echoed the room as Ivan glanced at the man, all he did was motion for Ivan to hug her back. Slowly he wrapped his arms around the baby, her little heart beat against his body as she hummed to herself. As strange as the moment was, Ivan felt peaceful as well.

"Well, isn't this a Kodak moment." he heard someone say.

Ivan's eyes darted up only to be greeted with Lily's. She was smiling at him as Brie giggled at her comment. He let go of Jeanne, hoping to not upset her yet getting him out of the situation.

"Francis, help the poor man out. You've thrown him into the lion pit there." Brie chided the man.

With a small laugh, Francis walked over and took Jeanne from him, the baby's warmth still lingering against his shoulder. Lily made her way towards him, smiling down at him.

"I must say, that was a darling look for you." she said brushing his hair back.

Ivan thought for a moment, Lily as his and a child running around them. Maybe one day, he smiled at the thought, maybe soon.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains sexual themes

In all honesty, Lily felt like royalty walking the Trianon hall at night. The gentle slivers of the silver moonlight danced the floor, as it did in Marie's time. The paintings and decor just gave it a pleasant feel as she made her way to her room.

She really didn't view this trip as a business one like Ivan said. It was more of a well needed vacation from the office. All afternoon they joked and talked about anything and everything. No war was mentioned, no crimes, or politics. Life, that was the topic most. Along with playing with Jeanne. All of that with a five-star meal was what Lily really needed.

"Do you think she'll be able to find the truth?" Lily heard Francis say.

Lily glanced up to see an open door, probably their bedchamber. Peeking inside, she saw Francis laying on Brie's lap as she penned in a small book.

"I believe so. It's more of herself in finding it like myself." Brie said.

They were talking about her.

"Seems like her dreams are leaning toward Catherine the Great and Anastasia Romanov." Francis said.

"Oui. I believe they are. But she must gain that herself." Brie reminded him, "The room is the key."

"Think Ivan will snap if she does?" He asked, looking at her.

"Non." Brie replied, setting down the book. "The way he looks at her is the same way you look at me. It's desire, want, need, and love."

Lily pulled away from the door. Anastasia and Catherine, why on earth would her dreams be of them? It made no sense, but the more her mind pondered it, the more it did.

Her mind wrapped around the thought, could she really be dreaming of them? Royalties of Russia? As she saw her door, the last violent nightmare raced her mind, how they were all shot and killed. She shuddered, wanting to rid the nightmare away.

At that moment, all Lily wanted was to lay in her bed and... her thought was taken as she gazed at Ivan. He sat at the small table looking over papers and books, rubbing the back of his neck.

She just soaked him in, how his brow furrowed in concentration, the tightness of the T-shirt on him, his keen eyes never leaving the pages. The thought of her running her hands through his messy hair rolled through her mind. To rub his shoulders and have him relax against her, to feel him pressed-

"Now don't think that way, Lily." she scolded herself.

Lily crossed the room over to him, hoping to see what he was doing and get her ideas of what was going on.

"Privet podsolnechnik." he said, never glancing up to her.

"Hey Ivan, you do realize it's late?" she said, trying to see over him.

"Da." he replied, shuffling the papers away, "Last minute work."

Well that sucked. He tucked the papers away before she even had a chance to read them. Blast his senses and knowing her intent.

"Are you mad that I put them away?" he questioned with that damn smile of his.

Yes. "No, if I need to know, you'll tell me." What in bloody hell was that? Was she really letting him control this?

"You'll find out soon enough, Lily." he leaned back against the large couch.

The sight of him being vulnerable, his eyes closed and hands rubbing his face, his throat bare to the world, his chest out to her reach just made her want to jump him. To sit on his lap and kiss the ever-living daylights out of him. But he would never allow-

"What is matter Lily?"

Snapping from her thoughts, Lily looked at him. A pure look of worry graced his features, those amethyst eyes asking the question repeatedly to her.

"I'm fine." she whispered out.

"You lie terribly."

"It's nothing, honestly."

He grabbed her wrist, gently pulling her to him. She stared at him, wide eyes and wonderment. He guided her to sit beside him, his hand never releasing hers.

"Please Lily," he spoke gently, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, "what bothers you?"

All she could do was look at him and wonder. Could she really tell him what she felt? Did she even know what she felt? That was something that buzzed in her head like mad. Did she feel for Ivan?

"When I first met you, I could barely stand you. You drove me nuts with demands and letting me out of things to the point that I wanted to march in to the president's office and demand to be put back." she started, "But after Viktor and Vera. I grew to enjoy your company, your ways, you in general. The more my mind swirls the thoughts and such, I get all giddy and full of butterflies."

He cocked his head at her in awe, she could tell he was intrigued with her thoughts and wanted more.

"When you kissed me the other day, I wanted to push you away. Not because I didn't like it, but that I wasn't sure if it was the right thing. I wanted more. Needed more. Then you stopped, and I understood why once you explained. It makes sense, yet I don't know. I'm just a ball of thoughts and emotions now." she said turning away from him.

She felt his hands brush her shoulders, his fingers tracing down her arms, slipping into her hand and entwining them together. "Speak what sits on your tongue."

Lily couldn't stop herself, it threw itself from her heart to pass her lips before her mind even comprehended what she said, "Ya lyublyu tebya."

"Chto?"

Oh, dear lord, she felt the heat flood her cheeks, she knew she was a wide-eyed mess before him. Not that his expression was far from hers. Lily just wanted to crawl into a hole, shrivel into a minuscule of nothing and die from the embarrassment she felt.

"Ivan, I-I-I, s-sorry I di-didn't mean to-" His lips were on hers in an instant, silencing her.

Her mind whirled around in bliss as his lips molded to hers. Tasting the light tea upon his tongue as he pushed the muscle to her mouth, she just wanted to savor everything that he was. Burying her fingers through his beige-blonde hair, pulling him closer to her. The need, the desire to have him was overwhelming; all she could think about was him at that second.

She felt his hands roam over her body, setting a trail of sparks under her skin. Heat flashed to her cheeks and lower belly, the need for him boiling within her. To feel him above her, making her whole, in her mind, claiming what was rightfully his. She was his and he was hers. That was her exact thought, the one piece she couldn't figure out. His mouth left hers, just to trail open kisses to her open neck. Gasps left her as he latched onto her neck, following the junction to her shoulder, sending shivers throughout her body. She needed closer to him.

Without a second thought, Lily pushed him back against the couch, straddling his lap, capturing his lips again. Her fingers dug into his shoulder, showing him that she was dominate at that moment and to take what she was giving.

"Lily." he breathed against her lips.

His hands grabbed her ass, giving it a firm squeeze, making her lose her train of thought. Her hands bunched his shirt, her desire to feel his skin was screaming at her, she needed to touch every inch of him.

"You have too much on." she said, pulling the shirt over his head.

As she disposed of it behind her, she fully took in the man she loved. The candle light within the room gave him an illumines glow to his pale skin, small pink scars were littered over his chest and abdomen. His muscles tensed as her fingers graced along each of them, taking in the full sight of him. The dusting of chest hair and a trail made her practically drool with want. How could this man be so perfect?

His hands gripped her hips, dragging her closer to him and over the growing bulge within his pants. A startled gasp left her, her core was burning for his touch, his head, him in general. She slammed her lips back to his, sucking and biting lightly on his bottom lip, drawing a sensual moan from him. He moved her hips again, thrusting his hips up as well, the sensation was maddening.

"Ivan." she moaned as his hands drifted to her belly, grabbing hold of her shirt.

"Do you want this?" he asked, pulling her back to reality.

"What?"

"Do you want this?"

What kind of question was that? "Of course, I do Ivan. Do you?" She felt slightly sick, wondering if he was regretting how far they had gotten.

He was silent for a moment, his forehead against hers, like he was trying to fight his inner demons to even...she remembered what he said. Gently, Lily cupped his cheeks, and kissed him. Gently, slowly, lovingly. "You won't lose me Ivan."

That was enough to spur him back. Her shirt was lifted from her body and gone with his, his hands traced and touched every exposed inch of her as his mouth dove down to her bare breasts, his tongue darting out to taste her. Lily threw her head back in ecstasy, twirling her fingers in his hair, pushing him closer. His lips grabbed a pink bud, kissing it ever so gently, rolling his tongue and teeth over it, she could've lost it right then and there. He was a god at this. He teased both, leaving small bruises on the plump flesh.

She felt him hook his fingers in her shorts and panties, "You are too dressed now."

Quickly standing, Lily let him drop her last pieces of clothes, the garments pooling at her feet. She felt his eyes eat her, learning every curve of her body. Lily looked at him as well, the tent in his shorts more obvious than before, she smiled, knowing what she was going to do to help him in his need.

Dropping to her knees, she reached out to his pant line, smiling as he watched her in wonder and lust. Those amethyst eyes hid under hooded lids, and they were like that due to her. With a jerk of her wrists, his pants met with hers. Lily could barely control herself, she wanted to dive right into...she finally saw the fullness of him. She swallowed the small lump in her throat. Now, she was no virgin but as Vera said, her first wasn't much of a man. Ivan however, stood long, thick, and strong before her. She knew she was wide-eyed, mouth open due to his size, but she couldn't stop herself. This was going to be a bit of an issue.

Ivan's hand caressed her cheek, sliding gently into her hair. "Virgin?"

"No." she whispered, "You are much larger than I anticipated."

He chuckled at her words, she couldn't help that her ex was small in equipment. Looking at him once more, she felt a shudder ripple through her body, landing straight to her core. Her thighs were becoming slick with her wet heat, she wanted him even more than before. Kneeling before him, she caressed his thighs, letting her fingertips trail upon his skin, earning short pants from him. Once as level, she kissed his tip, lightly giving it a small nibble and letting her tongue tease. She watched as he threw his head back, eyes closed and mouth agape, she had full control of him. To hell with teasing, she was having him now or never. Placing her mouth over his head, she moved ever so slowly down his shaft, going as far as she could. Wrapping her fingers around his base, she gave it a gently squeeze as she sucked coming back to the tip.

He let out a moan that sent shivers through her body. She bobbed her head faster, harder, pumping him like mad. She wanted him right on the edge, to be practically begging for it. His fingers tangled in her hair, his hips thrusting up, attempting to make her take more of him. She could feel him twitch and burn within her mouth, he was close, almost too close. And with that, she came off him with a pop of her lips. She smiled at the bewildered man, his eyes could barely focus on her, just the desire they wanted from her.

"Too good?" she whispered.

"Da." he said, his hands grabbing hold of her hips, forcibly dragging her over his body, kissing her with a bruising force. His one arm held her back, keeping her in place as his other reached down between them. His fingered teased her fold, making her burn with want. The fire within her belly wanting to be put out by him. She moaned against his lips, wanting him to just go already.

Then, two long fingers entered her, drawing out a pleasurable moan from her lips, "Now you tell me."

His fingers were magical, there was no comparison. They pumped and rubbed every spot they could find as he added a third, the tightness becoming nearly orgasmic. Well, that's what she wanted anyway. That sweet bliss of heaven. She was a wet mess, could hear it as his fingers worked her. The bubble became tighter and tighter as he found a spot within her, bringing more moans and pants from her. She was so close, could see the end, taste it practically. It was right there, all he had to do was give her another thrust or two...cold air kissed her naked core.

"What the bloody hell Ivan?" she shouted at him.

"Shh, we don't want Brie and Francis hearing us." he said, aligning her core to his member, "Besides, you are wet enough for me. We'll just take it easy."

She looked down to those amazing eyes, "Kiss me."

There was no hesitation there, his lips found hers with greed like the first time. She grasped his shoulders as she felt the head of him slowly enter her, then his hips gave a sudden jerk, sheathing himself deep within her, tearing a pained cry from her. She wasn't expecting that, there wasn't much pain, more discomfort than anything but still took her off balance with him.

"Eto ladno." he spoke in her hear, slowly pulling out, "It will pass."

He was slow, working her body to get used to him. It didn't take long, once it passed she took charge of her hips. Gaining a bouncy rhythm, she rocked her hips against his, the feeling of him almost completely out then hilted all the way was mesmerizing. He hit everything just right, coaxing the bubble back to surface. She felt like a goddess riding him, he gave her every reason to think so. His hands shaped and molded her body, never leaving an inch of skin untouched, his mouth had caught her breasts, kissing and licking back and forth between the two.

"Dear god...Ivan." she panted out. "I-I'm right...there."

"Net." he said lifting her off him.

"What the-!" was all she got out as he laid her on the couch.

"No more work for you, now me." he said putting himself back where he belongs, filling her once more.

Lily gasped at his pace, panting as his thrust gained speed and depth. Her moaning echoed the room, no doubt about it but the look on Ivan's face said they were a perfect melody to him. He lifted her legs to wrap around him, hooking his arms under her shoulders holding her in place, a smile donning on his face.

"Lily," he whispered, "Look at me."

She did as told, gazing into those purple orbs above her. "Don't take your eyes off mine."

"What?" she said as his hips slammed into hers with primal need.

It took everything in her to do as he said, to keep her eyes open and watch him. She wanted to close her eyes, to dive into the beautiful sensation that was him fucking her. But watching him, her eyes on his sent a strange yet mesmerizing feeling through her. One that was bringing her orgasm to a higher, faster, and harder fall.

"I-Ivan, I-I ca-can't" she whined, feeling her muscles tighten.

"Don't look away yet, podsolnechnik. Just a little longer." he said, his thrusts becoming sloppy.

The bubble within the coil was so tight and drawn, wanting to snap as his hips continued against her. She couldn't hand on any longer, she felt the tears of pleasure pool at her eyes, her nails dragging down his arms as her orgasm sat at the edge of heaven.

"Let go Lily." he said slamming his mouth to hers.

The orgasm ripping through her like no other. Her back arched, her nails dug into his flesh to the point she swore he should've bled. Her legs tightened around him as her core came crashing onto him, coaxing his orgasm out of him. Her moans were covered by his mouth, she could feel him twitch within, releasing his seed into her.

Lily drifted back to reality, her lips never leaving his as her body shivered and trembled after the climax. She felt him slide out of her, resting himself against her numb body. Hell, she was staying on the couch now, there was no way she was moving. Then cold air licked her sweat lined body as Ivan stood up. Before she could protest, he lifted her up and carried her over to the large bed, gently placing her within the sheets. Ivan laid beside her, pulling the covers back to drape over them.

He kissed her once more, she melted against him, feeling his body against hers. "Good enough, da?"

Lily laughed at him, "Da. Ochen' khoroshiy."

"Good." he smiled down at her. "A man knows how to treat a woman like royalty."

"Does that make me a Tsar?" she joked.

He laughed at her, "Da, mine and mine alone."

Lily pulled him for one more kiss as sleep took her to her dreams. A Tsar, she heard Brie and Francis once more in her head. Maybe she was the Tsar princess after all.


	9. Chapter 9

The chill of a Russian fall day normally kept Lily buried under the blankets, however, sharing a bed with a man that doubled as a furnace made it almost unbearable waking to. Not that she fully complained. She loved being wrapped in his arms, close to his chest, listening to his beating heart.

Groggily, Lily stretched out, looking over at Ivan. He was dead asleep, his sweet face relaxed in peace and slumber. Lily couldn't stop herself, she traced his jaw with her fingers, letting them slide down his neck. A sleepy sigh came from the man, just for him to loosen his grip and roll to his back. She held back a chuckle, enjoying the sight before her. It had been about two weeks since the Paris and they had practically christened every room within the home. Most of it within their bedroom, as she looked around and saw her bra laying on the clock.

"Tire him out. Go to the room then." she heard Brie's words echo in her head.

Could she really get away with it? Slowly moving from the bed, Lily made her mind. Today was the day. Throwing clothes on, she quietly made her way to the door, praying its hinges wouldn't make a sound. To her luck, they were silent as she slipped into the hallway. The only place she could think where the key could be, was his office. Darting down the stairs, nearly tripping over Whiskey, she managed to make her way to the office. Now the real test began, where the hell was it in here. Checking as many drawers and cupboards as she could, Lily searched desperately for the damn key.

"Where in the world is that blasted thing hiding?" she mumbled to herself.

"Where's what hiding?" someone asked.

A startled yell escaped Lily, she threw her hands over her mouth hoping it wasn't loud enough to wake anyone. That and praying Ivan wasn't behind her. But as she looked, she was met by an older woman, looking to be a house maid.

"Oh, pardon me. I didn't realize Ivan hired anyone else." Lily spoke.

The woman laughed, "Only when the others aren't here."

"Right." Lily nodded, "Makes sense."

"What are you searching for dear?" the woman asked.

"Oh, a key. Knowing Ivan, it's hidden away in here somewhere." Lily replied.

"A key for what? I know where all the keys are for each room."

"Brilliant!" Lily exclaimed, "Right, the door that is constantly locked. Ivan threatens anyone that goes near it. Let's just say curiosity killed the cat."

The woman smiled and nodded over to the old nesting dolls on the shelf, "Got to think like a Russian sweetie."

Lily laughed at the thought, it was obvious really as she reached up to the nesting dolls. Whiskey pounced up, perching himself beside the dolls, "Only you cat."

"He's just watching his pride."

"That he does." Lily said opening up each doll until she had the key in hand, "Yes. Thank you so much ma'am."

"You're quite welcome dear."

"Odd, why didn't you tell me not to go into the room like everyone else did?" she asked.

"Because you are needed in there to relieve Catherine and Anastasia."

Lily whipped around to asked the woman what she knew only to find her gone. Just her and Whiskey were in the room, as if she was never there. A cold chill ran down her spin, that was the freakiest thing she had ever dealt with.

Not letting time slip any more, Lily made her way to the door. The whispers beginning as she got closer.

"Here. This way. Come here." the whispers spoke over and over.

Her nerves were a wreck as she approached the door. She felt like hell going behind Ivan's back like this, but it was the only way. She needed those answers. The whispers grew intense, louder, more demanding than before. Her hands shook as she finally stood before the wooden door, she wanted to flee, to be back in bed with Ivan, to forget this room. No, she couldn't do that. This had to be done.

With shaky hands, Lily unlocked the door as the whispers screamed at her. Gulping back the fear, she pushed the door opened, only to be met with silence.

"Are you kidding me? Of all times to be silent, you choose now?" She asked aloud.

Entering the small, dusty room, she saw an array of items. So many dating back days of time, the rise and fall of Russia. As strange as it was, it felt warm and comforting, like she belonged within the doors. Pictures of royals and rulers, furniture of eras, and trunks galore filled the room.

"If there is an answer in here, it's going to take me forever to find it." Lily said to herself, "Never realized Ivan was much of a hoarder."

She scanned the room for anything that stood out, yet it all looked the same. There was nothing that screamed at her to look at it, to see what she needed to. Nothing. Disappointment filled her once more as she roamed the room, how could she have thought that the answers were-

"Turn around. In here." they finally spoke.

Turning to the voice, she saw an antique trunk sitting in the middle of the room, it looked just like the rest of them yet there were small designs on it. She approached it with caution, half afraid of something popping out. Her fingers traced the little Russian and Slavic designs, awed by its beauty.

"Now or never." She whispered to herself as she began to lift the lid.

Inside laid an old sheet, covering whatever he wanted hidden. Lifting the fabric, she gazed upon two small paintings and crowns, jewels and trinkets, and clothing of a young girl's dreams.

"My god." She was amazed by the trunk, so many beautiful things. "Feel like I'm five looking in grandmother's old chest."

The crowns called out to her more than the others. Their gems and diamonds glistening in the light, it made them sparkle like stars at night. There was no way they were real. But to Lily's surprise, they were. Carefully lifting the beautiful pieces up to her sights, she took in everything of them. The more she looked at them, the more they became familiar.

Lily's vision fogged, sounds became distorted as she heard a man proclaim about a woman. The crowns grew heavy but she couldn't let them go. Closing her eyes, she hoped it would just snap back to normal, that the whispers weren't sending her on another spiral. But when she opened them, she found herself in another era.

The heavenly gowns, the regal dressed, all the men and women of worth stood in awe of the crowning, yet seemed stiff. Looking at the new queen, Lily's eyes widened, Catherine the Great stood before them all, scepter and orb in hand. Head held high, her face showing no emotion but deep down she could feel Catherine's turmoil. The fear that she felt being a Prussian princess and married into the Russian ways. She also could feel burning, distrusting eyes from across the room. Lily scanned the room, trying to find the source, only to stumble back in shock. There in the corner of the adjacent doorway stood a man in the dark green uniform, eyes narrow at the new queen. As the room applauded her, he left with a huff; Lily couldn't stop herself from following him. His walk, his stance, the dark aura that poured off him, it was all too familiar and one she truly couldn't believe. It really couldn't be him. There was no way.

He moved down the vast hall in massive strides, making it almost impossible for Lily to catch up to him.

"Ivan!" someone shouted.

Looking back, Lily saw Catherine making her way towards him. The woman screamed elegance, her poise and beauty like no other that she had seen before. She stood beside Lily, awaiting the man to answer. He turned on his heel, his boots snapping to attention, slowly making his way towards her. Lily could feel her fear within her, yet Catherine never showed it. As he came closer, she realized that her thoughts weren't wrong at all.

Ivan towered over her, glaring daggers in her very soul. He leaned down to her ear, the cold expression never leaving his face, "You are not queen here, Sophie."

Catherine just smiled at him, his threat rippled through her yet held no real worry to her, "Ivan, I will do what I can to be the greatest queen for Russia."

The world whirled around Lily changing once more to a large field, soldiers standing in rows, listening intently on the royal speaking. Catherine rode around the men, words of wisdom fell from her. She wanted them all to stand tall, to know she has her heart with them. She knew they could beat the Turks, no doubt within her mind. With a final cheer from the men, they marched onward to win the war before them.

"Not very lady like to ride horse like that." she heard the familiar voice call to her.

Lily looked past the large animal, she saw Ivan in the same uniform, smiling up at Catherine. The dark aura was gone from him, now replaced with the childlike smile that Lily loved so dearly.

"I'm not your typical lady."

"Most don't speak like you to the soldiers."

Lily felt Catherine's heart grow in admiration toward the men fighting for her country, "I praise loudly. I blame softly."

Once more her vision blurred, now bringing forth the cool, somber room.

"Ivan?" Catherine asked from the bed.

"Da?"

"You know it's time."

"Net."

"I'm not like you. I can't live forever."

Lily watched as Ivan held a stiff lip, his eyes welling with tears. She felt Catherine's sadness for the man she deeply loved. She tightened her grip as best as possible on his hand.

"Ivan, I have one last request for you."

"Da?"

"We are behind closed doors, do not hide from me. Let it go."

Lily's heart broke, between Catherine's words to Ivan's tears slipping down his cheeks, it was becoming too much, yet she fully knew what was coming next. She watched as Ivan's face crumbled under Catherine's words, the sniffling and break of a quiet sob ended the silence.

"Please, don't go." he cried. "Don't leave me. I'm noting without you, Russia is nothing without you. You are what makes Russia, what makes me."

Catherine raised her hand to gently cup his tear soaked cheek, he begged and pleaded for her to stay with him, even though he knew she couldn't. Lily cried along with him, wanting to comfort him, to tell him that he will be loved.

"You are a powerful country. You always will be." she told him, "And I know you will love another just like me."

His cries grew louder, laying his head down next to Catherine as she stoked his hair for the last time. Lily tried to walk over to him but as she moved the world changed once more.

She found herself in a vast garden, she knew exactly where she was, dreading this vision even more as the new automobile came to view. Pulling to a stop, she watched as Ivan came out of it along with the Tsar, Nicholas II. The two men laughed, as they approached the palace as a flurry of excited squeals left the home.

Lily turned to see a young girl and boy flying out the door as the older ones waited eagerly at the door. The little boy ran to his father as the girl tackled Ivan to the ground.

"I'm so happy you're home Ivan."

"I told you I'd come back, Anastasia. I always have." he smiled at her, hoisting her in the air.

"Glad to see the two of you back safely." a cool, sly voice spoke out, cutting the moment short.

There behind them stood Rasputin, the greed laid heavy within his eyes as he licked his chapped lips at them. Nicholas nodded to him, walking over with Alexei, however, Ivan glared at him with pure distrust and hate.

"Please don't hate him. He is helping Alexei out, mama said that he's doing good." Anastasia scolded Ivan.

He gave the princess a curt smile, "Net, I won't be mean."

"Ivan, duel with me, you said you would." Alexei said making his way over to him.

Lily watched at the childish side of the giant came out as he 'dueled' with the young prince as the world faded and brought her to the Siberian country side, the shack that sat there was dramatic change from the bountiful palace she was at. Yet there were still smiles and hope within the Romanov family it seemed, within the situation they all still had one another.

Lily watched as Anastasia, now a blooming teen, and Ivan talked about the ongoing war and uprising.

"We will be fine Ivan, please, do not worry over us."

"The sooner you are away from this, the happier I'll be. This is not a place for you."

Anastasia laughed at him, "You worry too much. We will board the train and be in Ukraine before you know it. I have faith in you."

Ivan smiled at her, Lily knew that face. The internal fight within him was raging against him, she had seen it time and time again. She knew it was coming.

"Ivan, I have a request." Anastasia asked, "I know it's wrong but I want it."

"That would be?"

Lily watched as she twirled her fingers together like a nervous school girl, "Would you please be the first for my kiss?"

Now she fully knew why Ivan was afraid of love, not wanting to be close. She threw her eyes closed as she heard Ivan kiss Anastasia, tears rolling down her face.

"I will never let anything bad happen to you Anastasia. You will be back to my side once this is over, my princess."

Opening her eyes, Lily found herself in the small room. Anastasia, her sisters, mother, father, and Alexei sat in wait. Their last picture together before departing Russia. Lily tried to scream at them, to get out, to run before it was too late, but no sound was made. The sharp knock intensified Lily's fear, as the soldiers came in along with Rasputin. He smiled over at the Romanov's as they raised their guns. The room echoed with the blasts of the guns, the smoke making it hazy and suffocating. She finally gained the courage to look up only to sink back in horror. The family laid upon the ground, no life from any of the bodies...or so she thought. Rasputin made his way over to the girls and smiled down at Anastasia, sure enough, her chest shook and rose lightly as she stared up at the man, her hand outstretched to him in fear as he placed the barrel of the gun to her hear. Lily let out a silent scream as Anastasia looked at death, calling out for Ivan as the trigger was pulled.

Lily's world went dark for a moment, just to find herself in the dim hallway. "No, not this."

There in the hallway stood Eduard and Iryna, their conversation getting deeper and intense as the shout for the family silenced the building. Raivis flew up to the two of them as Natalya entered the room. Lily felt herself move toward the door, finally getting a glimpse within. There stood Ivan, anger and worry riddled his features as a bandage covered his eyes, his uniform shirt was wrinkled and untucked, the desk a mess as he felt around it. Why were his eyes wrapped up, what happened?

Just then Toris came in the room, a heavy sigh left him as his teary eyes looked at the group.

"Toris, what is it?" Iryna asked.

Toris just stood there, quiet and unsure of words, "I know why you can't see Ivan. It's happened before with Alfred. It's an effect of-"

"An effect of what Toris? What? Where are the Romanov's?" Ivan yelled. "Iryna, Eduard, you said they weren't on the train, so where the hell are they?"

"They're dead." Toris replied.

Gasps filled the room as it filled with bitter silence, Toris sniffled, trying to hold his emotions back, but his voice gave him away, "They were found at the home, hiding away. They were all shot to death. Someone within the ranks gave away their location. I'm sorry Ivan."

"You can't be sure?!" Natalya yelled, "There has to be something else you're missing."

"There is nothing else." he stated.

The two went back and forth as Iryna and Eduard joined in trying to understand the situation, yet Ivan stood there silent, taking in what Toris had told him. Lily cried as she tried to go near him, frozen in place again.

"Out." Ivan said.

"Big brother?" Natalya asked.

"Out."

"Ivan, we need to get everything straight. We just can't-" Iryna started.

"Out." he became more aggravated.

"Ivan, please, I'm telling-"

"OUT!" he yelled.

They all scattered out, Lily somehow following suit. She tried to stay in the room, wanted to comfort him for she knew now where the crying came from and what was to come next. Iryna held the door, hanging on for dear life as Natalya and Raivis questioned her. An explosion erupted from the room, items being thrown around the room, hitting and breaking everything in its path as Ivan screamed out in devastation and pain. Lily covered her ears, hoping to block out the sound, only to find it louder within her head.

Then it was silent. Iryna and Natalya darted in to gather their brother in their arms as she cried against them. Eduard and Raivis stood by the door, terrified to enter as Toris slowly made his way into the destroyed room.

"I want their bodies." he sobbed out, "They need to be buried properly."

"You can't." Toris said.

"What?" Iryna questioned.

"What do you mean?" Natalya demanded.

"They're gone." Toris replied, a small cry broke out of him, "They destroyed their bodies completely."

And then, the pained wail filled the room as Ivan's broken heart shattered. Iryna and Natalya rocked him, trying to sooth him. Iryna began to hum, then sing the Cossack lullaby to him as he continued to sob. Lily shook with emotion as everything finally made sense to her. Francis and Brie's words buzzing in her head as her dreams, the voices and cries, coming together. She was Catherine the Great and Anastasia Romanov, she was a woman with past souls.

In a flash, Lily found herself back in the room. The crowns back in the trunk where she had found them, her heart raced as tears poured out of her.

"Dear god." she stammered out, "I'm Anastasia and Catherine, Brie was right."

Lily looked around gathering her wits, she had finally found the truth and it was her going behind Ivan's back to find it.

"Oh, god Ivan, I'm so sorry. I betrayed you. I'm sorry, but god I know who I am now, and with it, I love you more." she said aloud to herself.

Time donned on her as she confessed to herself, "Oh lord, he'll be awake."

Shaking her head, she brushed herself off, "Alright. The moment you explain your findings he'll understand. Might be a little mad but understanding. All you have to do is close the trunk and-"

The trunk was slammed shut, frightening Lily. Her eyes saw a hand on top of the trunk, following the limb as she found herself staring into those amethyst eyes.

"Ivan." she gasped.

The dark aura surrounded him, his eyes becoming darker as his anger showed more upon his features. He gripped the trunk with white-knuckling force, she waited for it to splinter under his hand.

"Ivan, I can explain."

"Out."

"Ivan please."

"Out."

"Would you give me-" she was cut off as his free hand grabbed her wrist with bruising force that she swore she heard the bones creak under the pressure.

"GET OUT!"

Lily didn't give it a second thought, she fled out the door, running towards the front door, leaving behind the bewildered trio as she made her way for her car. She infuriated him, broken his trust and hurt him. She was wrong in doing so but needed to at the same time. As she made her way down the road, the only safe place she could think of. And she would stay there as long as needed, knowing her, she'd keep Lily there until, she herself, knew her brother was completely calm.


	10. Chapter 10

One Month Later...

 

Ivan fucked up. He more than screwed up a little, but royally dry fucked his own ass into this depressing hellhole he created. The meeting droned on over the computer as he lost his mind within himself.

"Ivan, you need to listen." Yao said.

Ivan looked back at the screen, trying to keep his mind off her. The Axis and Allies were discussing the ongoing issue of war once more. It had slowly started to increase to the point other countries had gotten involved. They also learned that it wasn't a country itself, but a slow forming nation of people. One of nothing but extremist; there was no median with them. No point of religion or nationality, just the equal desire to see the people of the world fall so they could rule the way they want.

"As of now, we have found at most four people involved within the terrorist group. We need to isolate as much of it as we can before it gets out of hand." Ludwig explained.

"Yes, as of now Francis and I have had two terror attacks. Ludwig, you just had one. What about the rest of us?" Arthur said, "For the love of god, Alfred wake the hell up!"

"I am awake dude." Alfred replied, his eyes drooping with sleep.

"Too much excitement on your end there, Alfred?" Francis poked at him.

"What?"

"You have a love bite on your collar there." Francis pointed out.

"You all are jealous that I got a girl and-"

"Can we please get back to business?" Ivan interrupted. "I have things I must do here."

The others look at him through the screen, the only person that had any idea was Arthur and the man stood silent for Ivan.

"Right," Kiku began, "It seems that the group is advancing in the Middle East, both Hania and Roshan have their eyes on the activity."

"Vlad and Danail are saying the activity is also growing in that part of Europe as well. Elizaveta and Roderich along with your brother, Ludwig, have seen some of it enter the countries. Best keep your eyes open." Yao said.

"I haven't seen anything but Lovi said that he had seen some strange people walking around and asking about certain celebrations." Feli added.

"You cancel those celebrations?" Francis asked.

"As soon as he found out." Feli replied. "A lot of people were angry but we agreed it was for the best."

"Well, Matthew and I have seen some but they are keeping at bay for now." Alfred said, "Seems they are a little afraid of the power groups."

"It would seem." Ivan agreed.

Alfred was quite right about the group avoiding the power nations; Russia, China, and the United States of America. So, what were they waiting for to attack?

"If we keep our eyes open and tighten up what we need, maybe we can end this before it gets worse." Ludwig stated.

"That is if our bosses will let us." Francis added.

Arthur, Francis and Feli looked down at that statement. The others knew that their bosses weren't the best for listening, and with how Alfred's election was going, it didn't seem like he'd be far behind.

"We'll pull through." Ivan said, trying to give the group some hope.

"Haven't we always?" Alfred smiled.

"That we have." Arthur replied.

Ivan sighed as they continued their droning of the watch and what to do. For him, his mind slipped back to Lily. He knew she was ok, had gotten emails about the groups and outspread of things in his country, yet he couldn't track her down. Where ever she was, she was hidden well.

"What's with the illness on your end Ivan?" someone asked him.

"Chto?"

"The fever." Francis started, "Brie had read somewhere that a strange strain of fever has been found in Russia."

Ah, that. He was hoping they didn't catch word of that but knowing how Brie scavenged the news sites, it was bound to happen.

"From what we found, it's based off the H1N1 virus, it's just a stronger case of it. We aren't too worried over it. So far, our doctors have it broken down where we will probably have a vaccine for it in no time." Ivan explained.

"Alright, but if anything gets out of hand, you let us know, ja?" Ludwig said.

"Da, I will."

"With that, we will meet again next month to discuss any changes. Dismissed." Ludwig concluded, Ivan's screen finally going dark.

"He has been very depressed since Lily-" he heard Raivis say.

"We know that." Natalya snapped at him, "Now we must make big brother happy again."

"That might be hard. He hasn't spoken to anyone since she left like she did. Still don't know what happened either." Eduard stated.

"Iryna?" Toris asked, "What is wrong? You normally are very open and talking about what we should do, now you are silent, what's bothering you?"

"Nothing." Iryna simply stated.

Now that was not like his older sister. Iryna would do whatever it took to make them smile or get them happy. Her staying out of everything was suspicious and the others would catch on as fast as he did.

"You're hiding something sister." he heard Natalya catch on like he did.

"I just have a lot on my mind. Nothing for any of you to worry over."

"Is the fever in your country too?" Raivis asked.

"No."

"Is there terroristic activity within your borders?" Toris asked.

"No."

"Are your lines not secure enough like you asked?" Eduard asked as Ivan opened the door.

"Ne!" finally irritating the woman, "It is nothing that involves me, or any of you. It's more for...never mind."

"You know where Lily is don't you?" Natalya asked.

Silence. That was the biggest yes with Iryna that she could ever give. Ivan was about to take off for the kitchen where they all sat when the front door slammed open. The blistering cold wind instantly chilled the home as a bundled body came in. Sheading the layers, Ivan caught a glimpse of the honey colored locks he knew so well. There in the doorway stood Lily, shivering from the cold as her eyes searched the room. Ivan's heart nearly busted out of his chest in excitement and worry over her. He started his way towards her when those blue hazels landed right on him and her face stiffened, backing away lightly.

Shit, that's right. The day he caught her in there looking through the trunks he almost broke her arm in anger. Damn him and that fucking anger.

"Miss Lily?" the trio spoke aloud.

"Lily I thought you were-" Iryna was cut off as Lily waved her hand.

With a small sigh, Lily marched her way towards him, grabbing hold of his wrist and dragging him up to his bedroom. She didn't speak, nor look back at him as her icy fingers dug into his wrist. He couldn't believe she was home, that she was before him, taking him to their bedroom, well his room. Once within, she made him sit on the edge of the massive bed as she stood between him and the door. She was on edge, he could see that clearly. He attempted to speak but she raised her hand to him.

"Not a word from you." she spoke, walking towards the door. "Bugger off, all of you!"

The shuffling of feet fleeing gave the reason why she hesitated at first. She stood there, leaving him in wait. He was ready to chew through his own nails; the nerves were driving him nuts. She slowly walked back over to him, her face stuck on her thoughts.

"Look Lily, I'm sorr-" he faced the wall as the sting to his cheek was proof of what just happened.

"I said, not a word." she chided as she walked away from him, "Sit."

He felt his anger rise in him, yet he complied to her command. He watched as she paced the room, wondering what ran through her head.

"Alright," she started, "To start, yes. I've been with Iryna since day one. I've been working on all the war issues as you well know. I stayed away until I thought it was safe."

"I wouldn't have hurt you-"

"Enough!"

Ivan sat there wide-eyed, she had pure anger written on her face, "I told you to be quiet."

"As I was saying. I know what's going on. Hard as it was over them."

"Them?"

"Can I talk?"

He looked down at the ground, folding his hands. She was leaving him with more questions, but he let her continue.

"I thought that after I learned the truth, like Brie said, that it would all end. The dreams. The whispers. Everything!" She stated, anger lacing her words, "Yet there was nothing. No peace, no silence. They were still there. Telling me, no demanding me, to come back here. To talk with you and I didn't know why."

He watched as she fought the demons within herself, wondering what else she would say.

"But it donned on me. They didn't want me to talk." she said looking at him, "They want you to talk."

Ivan was taken aback by the statement, the whispers in her head wanted what? "Ok, I believe in the whispers and dreams due to Brie, but that they want to talk to me? I might take you up on the blue padded room."

"I'm not kidding Ivan."

Ivan laughed, "They want me to talk, about what?"

She came up to him, right within his grasp. "You know."

"Know what? I am confused."

"You need to let out what's within you, to tell them what you didn't get a chance to then."

It came to him what she was saying, "There's nothing to say. I have nothing."

"Liar."

"I have nothing to say Lily, I did what I needed back then, there is nothing."

Lily grabbed onto his face, making him look at her. Her eyes filled with tears as her lower lip trembled, "Bullshit! I saw those memories, those pasts. They watched you from afar after they moved on. Don't tell me there was nothing."

"But there isn't-"

"Don't give me that!" she shouted at him, "She watched you crumble in that room as your sisters tried to comfort you. As Toris broke the news. As the two boys watched in sadness as the weight of all of them crashed onto you. And she watched you as you cried by her beside. So, don't tell me-"

"THEY'RE DEAD!" he shouted, feeling the tears burn his eyes. "They're dead. Been dead. There is nothing to say. They're not here, so there is nothing to speak of."

Lily looked down at him, he wanted to push her off, to just walk away, but he couldn't bring himself to. Then, Lily's arms wrapped her arms around him, pulling him closer to her. He could hear her steady heartbeat against the chest he placed his head every night the month before.

"They're not gone Ivan. Like Brie with Jeanne and Marie, Catherine and Anastasia are within me." she told him, letting her fingers thread through his hair.

Her words buzzed in his head, were they really within her? How the hell did Francis deal with the fact that Jeanne and Marie were within Brie as well? But Lily wasn't wrong and if the two of them were telling her that, then maybe.

"Ivan," she whispered, "please."

He couldn't stop the tears or the shiver that ran through his body, his heart was breaking again. Reliving those days once more.

"Izvinite. Izvinite, I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I didn't trust you in the beginning. That I didn't see you as my queen, I'm sorry that I so was harsh to you." he confessed. " I'm sorry that I didn't withhold the plan for our nation, for me. I let it and myself be ruled by the leaders. Everything you worked so hard for I let fall through my fingers. I wasn't strong enough as a country or a man to keep it together."

Ivan swore he could hear Catherine hum against his ear, smiling at him, telling him that it was fine and that she loved him. The delicate touch to his face, those graceful fingers that woke him every morning along with that little giggle surrounded him once more. He couldn't hold it back anymore, he let everything loose at that moment.

"And I'm sorry that I couldn't protect you, that I failed you. I tried so hard that morning to find you all. I tried to get you to safety. I tried and I failed. I'm sorry I let you die, that I wasn't there to give you one last hope of life. I'm so sorry that I failed you both." he sobbed against Lily, "I'm sorry Catherine and Anastasia, I wasn't the man you thought I was. Izvinite, pozhaluista. Please, forgive me. Please, please, forgive me."

He cried against her. He had a death grip on her as he cried into her chest, he shook and trembled from the force of the emotions. She was right, he never got the proper chance to tell them what he thought and such, nor a real goodbye as well.

"Do svidaniya, moi tsaretsa e princessa."

At that moment, Ivan felt two pecks to his cheeks, the final goodbyes from his royals. He continued to hold onto Lily, as his mind whirled in his thoughts and reality.

"Izvinite Lily, please forgive me as well." he asked, "I threw my temper at you, never giving you a moment to explain. I almost broke your arm over it. I can never forgive myself for hurting you. I was an ass for it and still am. Please, forgive me?"

"Already forgiving way before this." she said, kissing the top of his head.

Ivan relaxed as he listened to her heartbeat again, it's proof that she was there and loving him. His fingers rubbed small circles on her back as she did the same to him. How her skin felt so soft and... hot? Ivan listened closely to Lily's breathing as his fingers felt her burning skin. It was labored, not from crying but from illness. His head shot up to look at her, finally taking her in. She was pale, her eyes slightly sunken and dark, her ears and cheeks painted a light pink with fever. No, it can't be.

"Lily," he asked, placing his hand to her head, "Are you alright?"

"Da, I'm fine. The cold caught me off guard." she shooed his hand away.

She was lying, he could see that, "Net. You are sick."

Without giving her a chance, he hoisted her up against him and carried her downstairs to the living room, placing her on the large lounge sofa of his. The trio following them in as Natalya and Iryna waited by the door.

"Toris, Raivis, Eduard, I want you three to head to town and see what medicine you can find. If your clinics have anything to battle the fever, then get it. I don't care what it takes, just hurry." he ordered.

In a flash, the Baltics were gone. Leaving him with his sisters and Lily.

"Ivan, you are worrying too much over this. I'm just fine." she said, attempting to get up, only to stumble back against the seat.

"Ne, you lay down." Iryna said, making her way to her side.

"You knew?"

"I had suspicion."

Lily laughed at them all, "Guys really, I'm just fine. Nothing to worry-" she fell back, eyes rolling backwards, body going totally limp.

"LILY!" Ivan shouted, grabbing her before she hit the ground.

He listened once more to her chest, her heart was racing, her breathing shallow and hard to hear. It struck her fast and hard. This wasn't like the fever flooding the country, this was worse.

"I'll get blankets." Natalya said, leaving them all.

"Get water and small clothes as well, we need to break the fever." Iryna said, placing a hand on her head. "If we can break it."

"Don't speak like that!" Ivan barked at her.

He had just gotten her back, he can't lose her now. Letting Iryna care for Lily, he dialed his cell for all the medical groups within the area. He prayed that at most one would have a cure ready, yet all the ones he reached had nothing. Both Natalya and Iryna worked franticly to drop her fever as he paced the floor. There was nothing he could do.

"Iryna, her pulse. I can't find it, she's even getting warmer. She's almost too hot to touch." Natalya stated.

No, no it can't be. Not now. He was out of options, every number he tried all gave the same results. Hoping the last one was the winner of the bunch, just to gain the busy signal.

"Blyad!" he said, throwing the device.

"Temper." his sisters said in unison.

"Then what am I to do?" he demanded.

Natalya just looked at Ivan with a sad expression, "Pray." Iryna said as she placed the cloth on her head.

He was weak and helpless once again to help the woman he loved, there was nothing he could...no, there was one other thing, and it was risky at that. But Ivan was becoming desperate as his sister tried to find Lily's pulse and breath.

Quickly he made his way outside, the fresh dusting of snow laid upon the ground, enough for the being to show himself. He relied on him during his wars, now was something totally different and Ivan was ready to bargain whatever he needed to.

"General." he called out. "General."

The gentle breeze whistled through the barren trees, no sight or sound of him anywhere, "General Winter?" he said once again, a little louder, just to be met with silence.

"Obshay Zema!" he shouted to the open space.

The icy cold wind whipped around him as bitter cold enveloped him in its brace. The tall, looming figure made its way towards him. The heavy military coat, the high boots and pointed helmet stuck out as his dark eyes bored into him. A hiss of Russian was thrown at Ivan.

"I need your help. Please, save her." Ivan said, pointing to the window, seeing Lily laying on the sofa, "I will do whatever it takes. Just save her."

General Winter stood there stone cold, looking down at Ivan. He slowly took his sights to Lily, Ivan could feel his jealousy boil within but kept quiet. He had to save her, if anyone it'd be him. A humph was made as General Winter kneeled in front of him, a smile cracking over his teeth. He gave a command for Ivan, what needed to be done but Ivan couldn't believe it.

"Net. We all vowed years ago, to never do that, there has to be-" Ivan was silenced as Winter wrapped his fingers around his throat, hoisting him into the air.

"I gave order. Follow it or she dies." he hissed.

"Da. I'll do it." Ivan choked out.

Ivan hit the ground, what breath he had left him as his back met the solid ground. "Good, now I need a piece of you."

"Chto?"

Before Ivan realized, General Winter manifested into the harsh snow and winds and pummeled into his chest. An agonized yell left Ivan as Winter came out the other side, busting the window and floating over Lily. Ivan watched as Winter looked over her, whispering something to her. He stopped briefly to look over Lily once more, taking in her body fully before breathing the new life into her. Next thing he knew, General Winter was walking up to him, smiling.

"All done. Take care of Moscow and St. Petersburg." he said, disappearing into the world.

Ivan slowly got up, making his way back inside the house. Natalya checked over Lily as Iryna warmed her hands. He looked at the damage, he had forgotten that Winter could devastate homes with his cold, and Iryna's hands took the brunt of it.

"Izvinite." he said, placing a kiss to her and her hands.

"Don't worry about me." she waved him off, "Worry about your Capital."

He looked at Lily, her color back to normal, her chest rising and falling as in deep sleep. Natalya nodded to him as she went to care for Iryna in the kitchen. Ivan sat down beside Lily, she was alive and now his capital. She was Moscow.

'Take care of Moscow and St. Petersburg.'

"St. Petersburg?" Ivan said aloud as General Winter's words buzzed in his head, "But that would mean?"

Looking down at Lily's stomach, he questioned the fact, played the time within his head from their first time together to their last. Could she? He gently placed his ear over her lower belly, awaiting the sound. The one good thing about being a country, their senses were just enhanced enough to be more than humans. The thrumming of a tiny heartbeat filled his very soul. Tears pinpricked his eyes as reality sunk in, Lily was pregnant.

"Ivan?" she called out quietly.

"Lily." he shot up, "You are alive. Moi podsolnechnik, you are alive."

Lily groaned, moving slightly, "My head feels like it went through a blender. Hey, I have Russian accent."

"Da. With help from General Winter, you are now Moscow." he said with a smile, his hand resting on her belly.

Her eyes darted from his hand to his face, realization donning on her. "He told me. Little St. Petersburg rest within Moscow now."

Lily giggled at his words, the smile that crossed her face nearly Ivan. He was fully happy with life, until Winter's order when through his head.

"Ivan, what's wrong?" she asked.

"I made a deal to bring you back and to keep you as Moscow. I figured it would be coming but not this soon. I need to call the others up and let them know." Ivan sighed, dreading the call with the Axis and Allies.

"Let the others know about what?"

"World War III."


	11. Chapter 11

War was hell, it didn't matter what side you were on, because it all equaled the same damn thing. Lily listened in as the men discussed the ongoing assault on other nations, doing their best to protect their own as well. She could see Ivan was worried, he had more now to worry about; over the last couple of months he had kept her tucked away from the world as her belly grew each day.

Brie's giggle caught Lily's attention. "He worries as much as Francis."

Lily smiled, she wasn't wrong. Ivan's eyes were constantly on her, watching her every move.

"I know. It's starting to drive me nuts." she confessed, her Russian accent now thicker than before.

"Oui, I know what you mean." Brie said, shifting Jeanne to her other shoulder. "Not much longer huh?"

Lily looked down at her large belly, feeling the baby move around within. "No, not much longer. I can barely wait but he's absolutely nervous."

"It will be fine. Francis was a wreck the day she was born. I was waiting to see an indent in the floor along with the classic cartoon of non-stop cigarette buds everywhere." Brie joked. "Once he saw her, he was fine. That's what I wanted to ask, do you know what you're having?"

"Net." Lily replied, "We wanted to wait till the baby's born."

She wanted to find out but Ivan asked to wait. Wanted to keep to the traditions as much as possible, as much as it drove her insane. Don't cross your legs, don't lay on your back, don't lift your arms above your head, no early gifts. There was always something she wasn't allowed to do, 'It could hurt the baby.'

"That's total bullshit!" Alfred shouted as the last plan was said.

Ivan cleared his throat, glaring at the man. Ah yes, that one as well, no swearing in front of a pregnant woman. The dark aura slowly emitting out of him, a warning to all the nations.

"Alright Brie, I think we are a distraction to the men. Best we go." Lily said.

"D'accord." Brie said, holding her hand out to her, "Need a hand?"

Lily laughed as she took Brie's hand, the woman pulled Lily to her aching feet as a twinge of discomfort hit her lower back.

"You alright?" Brie asked, "You're almost full."

"Da, just fine. I have a month left Brie, nothing to worry over. Just a small Braxton." Lily reassured her, rubbing the small of her back.

Looking back at the men, she sighed and hoped that the situation wouldn't turn violent between them all.

 

Ivan looked over the map, seeing how the developing terrorist group was advancing across the world. It had grown much faster than any of them had planned over the last seven months, and the latest attack on Ukraine was enough for Ivan to call for war.

"How is Iryna, Ivan?" someone asked.

"Chto?"

"How's your sister?" Arthur asked.

"Better than before. Still has to use the crutch to walk but much better." he replied, thinking back on the phone call he got about the attack and how bad Iryna was when they found her. "Both her and Natalya are keeping an eye on the front with the Baltics, along with watching Lily."

"Dude, don't you think you're smothering the woman?" Alfred said.

"Would you like to keep your teeth?" He gritted out.

"Ivan. Alfred." Ludwig warned. "Set past issues with past. We need to worry about now."

Looking back down at the battle plans, Ivan tried to focus on the situation on hand. He had set the Baltics to the front lines of Ukraine and Russia, where the threat advanced up towards his capital. There were members found in Kursk, attempting to board trains to Moscow. It bothered him deeply, how determined they were to get in.

"Alfred, stop looking at your phone!" Arthur scolded, "The sooner you pay attention and do as told, the sooner you can head back."

Ivan glanced up to see Alfred tucking his cell away, a worried look crossing his face. Something must be bothering him, it wasn't like the man to sit there and not push in his thoughts every two seconds or announce how he was a hero.

"So far it seems like everything is in place Arthur." Yao said, "We just need to place ourselves in our proper places."

"Well enough, besides ourselves, anyone else sitting on the lines besides Ivan's people?" Francis asked.

"Isn't Antonio helping you?" Kiku asked him.

"He's taking a siesta." Francis said, giving him a 'typical Toni' look.

"As of now, I have Carine, Conner, and Allister. Maybe Al can come down and help you." Arthur piped up.

"Ja, it would be good to have more than one nation on the lines. I have Vash and Roderich with me, we're having Lilli and Elizaveta holding back for the time being. Push comes to shove, Eliza will come in."

"Yao and I are together on this." Kiku stated as Yao nodded, "Im Yong and Prem are watching the inner boarders as Lien and Dorjee are keeping an eye on the southern half with Taj. We're keeping Mei and Hong out as much as possible."

"Lovi and I are with Bella, Tim might join but we don't know yet." Feli added.

"Knowing Tim, he'll hold off." Alfred said, "What about the Nordics?"

"Watching their own, Berwald had a set of them head into his capital attacking random people." Arthur stated, "It's the same for Jett and Logan."

"Seems like everyone is all set then." he added in, looking at his phone once more.

"That it seems." Ivan replied.

"Alright then everyone. Time to settle this." Ludwig said, signing the paper before him.

The sheet was passed around, country to country as it came to Ivan. A declaration of war with a nation that fully did not exist. He read over the piece, hearing General Winter in his head, telling him to start the war. With a sigh, he signed the piece, making it truly official, that the Axis and Allies were starting WWIII with the terrorist group.

"For Moscow and St. Petersburg." he said to himself.

"Paris and Rouen." Francis said after him.

Ivan looked over to the man, knowing they both had the same thought. To protect their capitals and cities.

"Washington D.C." Alfred mumbled as he walked out of the room.

Everyone's head turned to his direction, their suspicions finally realized. Shaking his head, Ivan made his way to the door, patting Francis's shoulder as he passed. He was hoping that the battlefront wasn't horrible, but knowing how past was and how this group was working, he wasn't going to be that lucky.

 

Ivan watched as the artillery let loose on the advancing enemy, the echoing sounds of guns and explosions filled his ears. How war could drown out life, take it and leave destruction. He hated it and yet enjoyed it as well. Power. That's what he felt when his troops were in battle. He was glad enough to push the group out of Russia, now he was attempting to remove them completely out of Ukraine. The Baltics were giving orders to their generals, advancing their soldiers inward. Iryna's troops took orders from Natalya's people and so far, it seemed like it would end soon.

"Ivan," Natalya called out, "Everyone is where you asked. Word from the others is that Alfred when back to the states, some emergency came up."

Handing him the message, Ivan read Arthur's message, the American's pulled back for a moment as Alfred went off in the US. Of course, he would.

"Keep everything where it needs to be Natalya, I believe by the end of the week, this battle will be over." he said.

With a nod, she turned on her heels and made her way back to the trio. He was hoping he was making the right choices with all this. Iryna scolded him earlier for thinking so low of his plans, but he doubted himself like usual. He wished Iryna was here beside him really. He may have been a power nation and can hold himself during war, but getting his older sister's ok on things and her praise to him was more than others could give him. Well, besides Lily. That woman however silenced any negative thought he had, her kiss was enough to give him hope.

As he thought of Lily, he started to worry. Ever since they crossed into Ukraine two days ago, she had been in pain and almost demanding to go back to Russia, that she needed to be there. He was hoping that he had done the right thing and keeping her close. He didn't want her in Russia alone as the battle went on, it just didn't sit right with him. Iryna said she'd help her out in anything but a small part of him felt like he betrayed Lily, he wasn't sure how though.

"What are you doing here?" Raivis asked someone behind Ivan.

Before he could turn to see, he felt a hand grab onto his arm and drag him backwards. Looking at the source, he saw Iryna, full military uniform, crutch under her arm and a look of pure determination on her face. What the hell was she doing out here?

"Iryna, what are you doing? You are to be at your house, resting with Lily." He asked.

She ignored him as she continued to drag him with her, "Iryna enough, what is going on. We are in the middle of a battle, I just can't leave."

"Oh, yes you can." she said, giving him one more yank.

"For what? You haven't said a damn word about anything so what is-" she cut him off with her stern gaze.

"It's Lily."

That was enough for him to shut up. Giving a quick nod to the boys, he followed her towards her place. His worry had morphed into fret, what was wrong with Lily? The house seemed normal, no attack from the outside, was someone inside? No, Iryna would've killed them if that was the case. So, what was going on? Entering the warm home, he looked around, everything was just as before when he left her here.

He watched as Iryna maneuvered herself around the place, grabbing a set of towels and handing them to him.

"Um, Iryna, you haven't explained anything?" he said.

"I shouldn't have to, think about it." she said, adjusting her beret and opening the door.

"You said it was Lily, you dragged me from the battle front saying it's about her, then just hand me this and telling me to figure it out, what is going on?"

Iryna paused and looked at him, "I'll take lead of the front for now. Moscow and St. Petersburg need Russia. As Ukraine, I can only do so much. It's your turn."

He was absolutely confused by her statement. They needed him, how? He pondered on her words, trying to figure out what was going on.

"I've cleaned everything that needs it, just use the water for everything else. You'll be fine. Just watch your manhood." she said attempting to walk out the door.

It donned on him, "Net! Iryna wait, net. No, I can't do this. This is a woman's job, not a man's. Wait, don't leave me here, I need your help. Net, Iryna, net!"

"There is no one else to lead them, you have to do this while I take over your spot for now. You are needed here."

"But I don't know what to do?!"

"Simple, catch."

"WHAT!?"

 

"When he gets here, I am ripping off his balls!" Lily gritted out as another contraction tore through her body.

This was the last thing she expected from earlier that morning. She should've knows with those false contractions that the real ones would've been coming soon, just not this soon. Lily gave credit to Iryna, trying her damnedest to get her comfortable and whatnot but all she really wanted was Ivan. Something deep within her was telling her to get him, to have him close.

Another wave of pain and pressure rolled through her lower body, making her drop to her knees, giving the chair a death grip. "God, where is he?" she thought as she let out a pained moan.

"Lily?" she heard him from the door.

"Ivan." Finally, he showed his sorry ass up.

"Podsolnechnik, are you ok?" he said coming up to her.

"Does it look it?" she said, another passing through her.

"I'm here now. Hopefully the battle won't be too long and Iryna can make it back." he said rubbing her lower back.

"Net."

"Net?"

"Net, baby isn't waiting that long." she told him. "God this hurts."

"It's ok, soon it'll end and the baby will be here." he purred in her ear, trying to comfort her.

Lily tried to smile at him, at the thought of her baby in her arms, but another contraction took it out of her. Her breath caught in her chest as her muscles stiffened, she wanted it to end.

"I can't do this Ivan." she finally said, the pain becoming too overwhelming.

"Yes, you can. If anyone can do it, you can, no one is as strong as you Lily." he told her, still rubbing her back.

Lily moved to sit on the floor, adjusting her back against the chair, her breath came in pants as the contractions overlapped each other. She could feel Ivan's worry as a pained moan came out of her.

The pressure was constant, her body ready. "Ivan, the baby is coming."

"Now? Can't you try and hold it off for Iryna and Natalya?"

Oh, he did not. Without even thinking, Lily reached out and grabbed ahold of his scarf, yanking him down to her face, "If you ever say anything so stupid to me again I will beat you with that pipe of yours, am I clear?"

"Da, very." he said.

Lily pushed him back as her body reacted to the next contraction, he might have wanted his sisters to do this but the baby was saying otherwise. She was lucky to concentrate on anything as the pain barreled through her again and again.

"Ivan, I can't do this, it hurts too much." she cried.

"Yes, you can. I'm right here, just do what you need." he said, laying his hand on her knee, rubbing small circles on her skin.

For a moment, Lily felt calm and relaxed; no pain or pressure in her body, just calm. She placed her hand on top of his, "Ivan, don't let go. Please don't, not until you truly have to."

"Alright Lily," he said, continuing rubbing the small circles, "Now go."

With that, she did as told, barring down. As he promised, Ivan never moved his hand. Just making those circles as he gave her words of encouragement. It felt like an eternity as she grew tired of the strain, her body fatigued. Out of the blue, his hand was gone, blinding white pain rippled through her, as a scream left her parted lips.

Then it disappeared as a tiny cry filled the room. Lily opened her eyes, and looked down at Ivan to see him wrap the baby in his scarf and gently lay it on her chest. There in her arms was the little one she carried for so long, felt move within her, the baby she loved more than life itself.

"Oh, my god." she breathed out, "You're perfect. So, perfect."

Tears filled her eyes as she looked at her baby, touching the little fingers before her, "Ten fingers, ten toes." she quickly lifted the scarf to see what it was, "Stones! Mal'chik, eta mal'chik, you're a boy. A boy. A beautiful, healthy boy!"

Lily couldn't stop her tears as they flowed down to her son, happiness was all she could feel as she looked at him. She was in awe with him.

"Mal'chik." she heard Ivan whisper beside her.

Looking over, she saw a look of puzzlement on him, his mind whirling with multiple thoughts, "Da Ivan, mal'chik. Look at him."

"He's perfect."

"Da, he is."

"He can't be mine." he said barely above a whisper.

"Chto?!" Lily was shocked, he didn't mean that did he?

"He can't." he said, melancholy crossed his features. "He's so perfect and I'm not."

"Ivan, what are you saying?"

"I'm cold, harsh, calloused, cruel, and broken with no repair. How can someone like me make something so perfect and beautiful like him?"

Lily's heart panged in sadness, "Oh Ivan, you are none of that. To hell what the others say. Alexei is our and ours alone."

"What?"

She smiled at him, "You heard me. For both of those pieces."

Ivan's bottom lip trembled as it all sunk in, "Alexei?"

"I know how much you loved Anastasia and Alexei. I saw the memories to know. That little boy meant so much to you, just like this one will." She smiled, cupping his cheek, "Yes, Alexei Nikolai. Our little boy."

Ivan's hand grasped hers, holding it to him, she felt his tears run down his cheek. He moved closer to her, laying his head on her chest, facing Alexei. Lily couldn't help but smile at them, feeling the bond between the two as Alexei wrapped his little fingers around Ivan's one.

Lily smiled as they held onto one another. She brushed the hair from Ivan's eyes as he awed over their little boy.

"Moi mal'chiki, moi mal'chiki." She said as she began to him the lullaby to them.

For now, there was no war outside the house, just her little family within her arms.


	12. Chapter 12

Time had seemed to stand still. The battlefronts went quiet after three days. The group itself had seemed to disappear, but they were still on edge. Wondering what next was coming from the group. For the last month, the Axis and Allies waited for any movement from them, just a sign to say that the war was still going on.

"It's been too quiet on the lines." Yao stated to them.

"Hai, I agree." Kiku nodded, "Something is going on and we cannot see it."

Ivan nodded along with the others, knowing that it was true. "I think they are assessing what power we have. Weighing pros and cons for their next attack."

"I think so to Ivan." Ludwig said, glancing over the last movements, "Might be gathering more people and followers as well. Any words from the Middle East nations?"

"As of now it's quiet on their end as well." Francis said.

"Sadik and Hercules have said there's very little movement from anyone." Feli added.

"Well if it stays like this, I'm not fully complaining." Arthur explained.

"That's for all of us." Francis said.

"Yes. However, it would be wise to keep our troops ready for anything at all cost." Ludwig stated.

The men all nodded. Ivan watched as they moved on from subject to subject, wanting the meeting to end. He wanted to go home, to see his wife and son. That, and the melancholy feeling within the room didn't help the mood either.

"What about the thought of having a counselor and a nurse within the building for the nations?" Feli brought up.

"Why do we need them?" Arthur asked.

"Why not? A pretty nurse to treat our wounds and a counselor to make us feel better, I don't see anything wrong with it."

"We will think about it." Ludwig said, "Although I don't think it'd be a horrible idea, now that there are little ones running around. That and, well."

The silence was suffocating at that moment, they all knew it was bad. It was something that Ivan dreaded deeply, he couldn't even imagine the pain.

"How is Alfred?" Kiku finally asked.

With a heavy sigh, Arthur stood up, "He's still rough. He's doing his best but it's still hard on him. Matthew and I have been helping as much as possible. Even Carlos and Juan have come up and helped."

"Lien said she was there the other week." Yao added, "Said he was practically hollow."

"Not to be an ass, but wouldn't you be? That being said," Arthur stated, looking at Ivan and Francis, "It would be best if you both avoided him. It's nothing against you or the girls, but the very thought at times..."

Arthur didn't have to finish, Ivan knew. He could practically feel Alfred's despair, Francis probably did too.

"We understand." Francis said.

"Alright, everything has been said. Dismissed." Ludwig said, shuffling his papers together.

Ivan didn't wait for the others. Gathering himself, he went out to the hall, attempting to hurry out as fast as possible. The cheery giggles of women caught his attention. Looking in the small parlor room he watched as the female nations swooned over Brie and Jeanne. Donning little bows within the tot's hair and playing with her, as they awed over Brie's now visible bump. She practically glowed as they all talked with her. He, himself, was smiling widely at the sight. Slightly missing Lily's round belly with Alexei, he always enjoyed feeling him move around and reading to him within.

"So, when are you both having your second?" Francis asked him, watching as he did.

"We just had Alexei. Unlike you I treasure my jewels." Ivan joked.

"True, however I feel there will be another one day."

"One day. I want to enjoy my son as he is now. Not rush it away."

Francis nodded, "They age faster than normal children Ivan, remember that. Before you know it, he'll be talking."

Ivan nodded, it was hard to believe that Jeanne was a little over a year old and not three like she looked. The tot looked over their way, her bright shining blues lit up like a star, her wide grin enough to silence all the world away.

"Papa!" she squealed, running towards them.

"Ma petit papillon." Francis called as he swooped her in his arms.

He smiled as Jeanne wrapped her little arms around Francis's neck, "You were right Francis."

"About?"

"Being a father and husband." Ivan sighed, "It really is a magical thing. Still hard to believe it's happened to me."

Francis chuckled, "I told you."

The blonde bounced into the room, having his little girl fly in the air as he made his way to his wife. Ivan stood there, letting the gentle moment give him the final push to see his own.

 

The deep slumber that Lily awoke from was just enough to gain what she lost in the last nights with Alexei. She stretched cozily against the large bed, feeling the soft sheets against her skin. The peaceful summer night sang its gentle song, as she saw the luminous moon edge into the bedroom. No stirring was to be heard, Alexei was still asleep and a relaxed sigh escaped her. Only thing missing from her bed was her furnace of a husband.

"Spi, mladymenets moi prekransy, bayushki bayu." Lily heard the little melody being sung.

Turning to face Alexei's crib, she found her husband gently rocking their sleeping boy as he sang him the Cossack Lullaby. She listened and laid there as Ivan continued, she enjoyed these moments. Watching Ivan break out of his shell and be the nurturer she knew he was, was delightful for her. She could see his old war scars silhouetting in the moonlight, his past as the powerful nation she knew too well made him think negative and cruelly of others and himself, just brushing one of them sometimes set him off in an internal debate of right and wrong. As the song drew near its end, Lily couldn't resist to have both her boys with her.

"Ivan." she quietly called out.

He quickly turned around, his amethyst eyes wide in shock, "Oh Izvinite Lily, I did not mean to wake you."

Placing the bottle down and small blanket, Ivan attempted to place Alexei back in his crib, "Net Ivan."

"Net?"

"Bring him to bed."

"But they say-"

"To hell with what they say, I know you. You won't sleep at all until you know that we have gotten a full night's rest." She said patting the mattress again.

He didn't argue with her, making his way over, he laid their boy upon the soft bedding, next to her as he crawled in next to her.

"I love these moments." Lily said.

"How so?"

"I get to see him, so peaceful and calm. He's so handsome. We're doomed when he gets older and he wants a girlfriend."

"He will be smart kid, no early children."

"We can hope. If he takes after who I think he will, we are doomed." she stated.

Ivan chuckled, "Oh really, then who is he?"

A smile formed on Lily, "Well, his hair is both of ours, a brilliant golden beige, and I have a sinking feeling that his eyes will be just like yours."

She placed her finger gently on his pouting lips, "This pout is mine, as are his ears. He has your body build and will be quite tall. You can tell since he can wrap his fingers almost fully around yours."

She saw Ivan look down at the grip Alexei had on his index finger and laughed, "And this sweet little nose," she said touching Ivan's, "is yours."

"I have a big nose."

"To you."

Ivan sighed at her comparisons as she watched him sleep. Her own sleepiness taking over.

"Francis and Brie are having another." Ivan broke the silence, " He asked me when we were having another."

"You treasure your balls?" she warned.

"I told him that too."

"Brie is nuts to jump into the next but I don't blame her though. Maybe one day, when he's walking and potty trained." she said.

"One day," Ivan echoed, "Now get some sleep."

"What about you?"

"Like you said, I won't sleep until you both are fully rested." he said pulling her closer to him, feeling Alexei nuzzle into her chest, his gentle snores their proof of his sleeping.

Lily looked into those dazzling eyes once more, how was she ever so lucky to get him? Giving him a tender subtle kiss, she nuzzled herself into the crook of Ivan's neck, letting sleep take her. Yes, for Lily, life was completely perfect.

 

Fin

 

 

Epilogue

 

The soothing Indian summer breeze caressed the grassy knolls of the plains. She smiled as the eagles flew over, the prairie dogs played and the old Native American chants echoed the land.

She knew she had to wait for him. It was agonizing really. Those beautiful months he had shown her was it was like to be loved by a real man, one that didn't pay to see her like so many of the past had done. She hoped that he would hurry but also knew the war was holding him up too.

Playing with the feather in her hair, she waited in bated breath for her hero to come and rescue her.

"Come on Alfie," she whispered into the wind, "I'm waiting for you."


End file.
